World Renowned Fashion Designer
by Lifewise13
Summary: Bella's a famous fashion designer who is loved by the world and not only for her fashion. Edward is a high school football coach in Chicago. When his sister Alice gets the job of Bella's assistant will Edward fall for the beauty unexpectedly or will things ends before they start? What happens when an old flame who's fire never died comes back for her? Who will win her heart?
1. Introductions

Chapter 1 Introductions

**APOV **

I was on my way back to my parents house after my job interview with the worlds most famous fashion designer Isabella Swan. She is absolutely amazing and I am so excited that I actually was able to meet her!

My mother Esme and my cousin-in-law Rosalie were so jealous when I got called in for the interview, they got really upset this morning when I was getting ready to leave, they said it wasn't fair that I was getting to meet Isabella Swan, let alone possibly work for her.

The interview went great, I have a really good feeling about this. I really hope that I get to work for Isabella, she is a really amazing fashion designer and an even greater person. She has done so much to help out charities all over Chicago and all _over _the world, she even helped out in Haiti . She isn't stuck up and she's got a good heart.

I pulled up in front of my parents' house where my brother's, and my cousin's cars were sitting. I smiled to myself as I put my bag on my shoulder and slid out of my yellow Porsche. I started walking up the wrap around porch to my parents beautiful blue Victorian home when I noticed everyone was waiting at the side of the house. "Hey, Ali's home!"

I smiled to my favorite cousin, Emmett, as he ran up to me and pulled me into a big bear huge and lifted me into the air. "Hey, Em, missed you too." I squeaked out as he put me back down on the ground. "Let's go see the family, shall we?" he held his arm out for me to put my arm through his as we walked over to the rest of the family, including my husband Jasper.

"Hey Ali! So? How was the interview? Does Miss Isabella Swan love you? Did you get the job?" Rosalie asked as soon as Emmett and I were close enough. He let go of my arm to go and sit back down on the lawn chair beside her as Jasper came to give me a kiss on the cheek and wrap his arms around me. "It was great. And to the last two I'm not sure. She seemed like she really liked me. Once I came into her office she looked me up and down really quick and a huge smile crossed her face as she had me sit down _beside _her on the couch in her office. She said if I get the job then she'll come and _see _me, not call."

"Wait, you mean she will personally tell you that you got the job?" Rose asked dumbfounded.

"That's what she said. I gave her this address because we are mostly here. She said if she didn't see me today then someone else got the job. So I'm keeping my fingers crossed. The interview was a little over two hours ago. I stopped to shop at her boutique in the city is why I just got here." I told them sheepishly.

Esme and Rose looked awestruck as I told them that, they love her too and hope I get the job so they can meet her. Especially because she might be coming to Esme's home soon.

"How soon will it be for her to come and tell you if you got the job or not?" My brother Edward asked, which shocked me to no end. Why does he care? "And I don't care, I just want to know when I need to be out of here." I just rolled my eyes at him as Esme and Rose gave him a disapproving look.

"Before I left there were about five more people waiting outside in the waiting area so it could be about an hour or two." He nodded his head then looked at Esme and Rose and gave them a _'what?' _look.

"Edward what is your problem?" Rose asked.

"Edward honey I love you and you have been raised better than to judge others before you know them." Esme told him sternly while giving him a serious look.

Edward just shrugged and looked away. Ah, my older brother Edward, he has bronze hair that is all over the place, he is about six three, and really muscular like Emmett, Jasper, and our father Carlisle. He is smart, but is also very stubborn. He is a football coach for the high school football team here in Chicago. He used to play football, until he got injured and got taken out for good. I think it has made him a little bitter, especially because he lost his long time girlfriend in the process. They were getting famous at the same time, she went on and he came to a stand still when he threw out his shoulder. She left him as soon as she got rich and famous and she saw he wasn't going to be in the NFL. It crushed him, he hasn't been the same since. He detests anyone with fame and money.

Then there is my cousin Emmett, his is such a big teddy bear, he is the assistant football coach, he's got short brown curly hair and is about six five. He is just like a big kid, he is married to the beautiful Rosalie. She has shoulder length blonde wavy hair and a curvy slender body, very beautiful. She is about five eight or so, great sense of style and loves cars. She's really sweet.

Next is my mother Esme and my father Carlisle. Esme is a housewife, she has long honey brown hair that hangs in lose curls around her shoulders. She is five four and she is a very loving and caring mother that anyone would die to have. Carlisle is a doctor, he has short blonde hair and is the perfect father and husband. I love them so much.

And last but not least my wonderful husband Jasper Whitlock. He is a tenth grade history teacher, he has curly honey blonde hair and also helps out as an assistant coach on the football team with the guys. He's six one and a whole lot taller than I am. I'm only four twelve. They all call me a pixie.

But it doesn't matter to me because I have a killer fashion sense and I am always right. "So Ali, looks like you got the job because I see one Miss Isabella Swan getting out of a really nice dodge charger." Rosalie told me excitedly, pulling me from my reverie. "What? Really?" I asked, stunned, as I whirled around to see Isabella Swan stepping out of her car and heading up the porch steps to my parents home. I instantly froze as I saw her spot us and smile at me as she started walking around to the side of the porch.

I was way to shocked to say anything so I basically just stared. Am I seriously getting my dream job or am I just getting punked? Well I guess there is only one way to find out.

Isabella was wearing her designer grey skinny jeans with her famous deep blue silk halter top with ruffles all down the front, and her signature black strappy Jimmy Choos. Her long chocolate brown curly hair fell just below her shoulders and her deep brown eyes were warm as she approached me and my husband.

_Man and I thought Edwards eyes were deep. _

"Hi, I'm Bella, nice to meet you Jasper." Hearing her voice pulled me back to here and now as I noticed that Jasper had already introduced himself seeing as how I was off in la la land. "Miss Swan it's great seeing you again, and so soon." I said nervously as we shook hands.

"Alice please if your going to be working as my assistant your going to have to get used to calling me Bella if you want to get along with me." She told me sweetly then winked. My eyes widened and her smile grew wider as I took in her words fully. "Your serious?" I squeaked as I heard Esme and Rose squeal in excitement, seeing as how I was suffering from shock.

Bella chuckled a couple times before smiling at me and saying "Of course I am. I would love to have you work for me Alice. And let me just tell you this now, I've had many assistants and not one of them did I pick right after interviewing them. After you left my office I didn't interview another person, I made a quick decision, moved around my schedule and headed out here so I could tell you that you got the job. I just couldn't wait, what can I say? I'm impatient."

"Oh my gosh! I cant believe this! Oh I promise you Mi- I mean, Bella. That I will not let you down! I will be the best assistant you have ever had!" I squealed as I enveloped her unintentionally in a bone crushing huge. But she didn't complain, she hugged back. "Well I am glad to hear that." She told me breathlessly as I reluctantly let go of her.

"Sorry. Got carried away." I told her shyly as everyone eyed us excitedly.

"It's quite all right Alice, I don't mind. Well I have to be getting back into the city soon so I don't have time for proper introductions or anything like that," Bella paused while giving everyone an apologetic look. "but maybe I can try to get to know everyone another time."

I smiled at this, my new boss wanted to get to know my family! "Well of course! Maybe you could come by tomorrow afternoon after you get off work and have dinner with us, my husband and I would love to have you!" Esme exclaimed excitedly, Bella smiled at her sweetly.

"That would be fantastic. I'll just follow Alice over after work. Six a.m. sharp missy. And trust me, I will know if your late." She told me playfully, I smiled back at her and nodded.

"Alright then, I will see you in the morning. And I guess I will be seeing the rest of you all tomorrow evening?" She smiled at us all sweetly and turned to leave as everyone was saying 'goodbye' and 'see ya'

I just stared after Bella as everyone started congratulating me on the new job. I just couldn't believe that I was actually getting to work for my favorite fashion designer. This has so got to be a dream. I cant believe today! And tomorrow will be even better!


	2. Feels Like Today

Chapter 2

Feels Like Today

**BPOV**

After the interview with Alice yesterday I still haven't gotten over the vibe I felt from meeting her and hiring her on the spot. Never in all my years have I ever once had an assistant that I have hired the exact day of their interview. But Alice, there is something about her that I just couldn't pass up. there was just this air about her, he was sweet, kind, bubbly, fashionable, and so damn likeable. I had to have her as my assistant, _now. _

And so I did. I dropped the rest of the interviews, moved my schedule around and hauled ass out to meet Alice at her parents' house so I could tell her that she had gotten the job and that she would be starting today at six. I briefly met her family yesterday, no names were exchanged except for her husband Jasper's.

I'm going back over this afternoon to officially meet them all and have dinner with them. It will feel good to get out and be with others, I have been working none stop for the past month and I desperately needed to get out. Plus I wanted to get to know Alice and her family better, I see more than just a working relationship with Alice in the near, near future. She is really amazing and she has a go to attitude and she is extremely energetic and enthusiastic, and I love it.

I was on my way to the office from the boutique that I own here as well, its linked straight to the office so whenever we finish a design or something, they go straight to the boutique here so the clothes will be put on sale. It was way passed six o'clock, but no one would be surprised, seeing as how I am the boss and I also have to go and help open up the boutique every morning so I am always in the door at six thirty, exactly.

As I pulled into the parking garage beside the building I saw a yellow Porsche sitting beside my parking space. I smiled to myself as I realized that it was Alice, of course she was already here, she seemed like she would be a pretty loyal assistant from the first time I laid my eyes on her.

At that thought I smiled widely as I grabbed my frappacino from star bucks, my bag, and got out of the car. I locked the door to my charger and put my keys in my bag as I began walking into the building. Once I walked through the door I felt the warm air hit me immediately. Hopefully Leah did as I asked of her yesterday and showed Alice to her desk. Leah is the receptionist here, she works in the lobby and is very good at what she does.

I pressed the up button on the elevator as someone came up to wait behind me. I didn't bother to look and see who as I don't really remember many of the workers that work here and I didn't feel like being a prick and not noticing someone. So when the door dinged open I stepped through the door and got on, so did the person behind me. I pressed the button for the top floor and noticed that the other occupant was apparently going to the same floor.

I shrugged it off as the doors shut and the elevator began to go up. I let my mind wander back to my dream that I had the previous night. It was of one of Alice's family members that I saw yesterday but hadn't been exactly acquainted with. I didn't know his name but I did know that it was Alice's brother.

I had dreamed about those beautifully dreamy emerald eyes and that amazing bronze sex hair. He is absolutely gorgeous and I nearly couldn't stop standing there looking at him, if I had kept looking at him while I had been there I probably would have done all the things I had done to him in my dream last night. I haven't dreamt of anyone in five years, not even about the guys I had gone on dates with here and there...

I shook my head slightly as the elevator dinged and stopped on the fourteenth floor. I stepped out and headed toward my office and immediately saw Alice sitting at her new desk on her computer. I smiled as I passed Mike's desk, he was one of the men here that had shown a strong interest in me. But I never returned it, seeing as how I don't date any of my employee's.

As I passed Alice's desk she looked up at me with a warm smile as I stopped at my office doors. "Alice I will be needing you in my office at one o'clock today to sit in on a conference call and take notes on it for me. You do that for me sweetie?" I asked her politely as I opened up my door to my big swanky office. "Of course. I'll be in at one." she replied enthusiastically. I smiled then walked into my office.

_She's a keeper._

**EPOV**

_Beep… beep… beep…_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring beside my ear on the night stand. "Dude, Cullen! Turn off the fucking alarm clock douche bag!"

My roommate Ryan yelled at me from his room across the hall. I punched at my alarm clock and rolled over onto my back and stared lazily up at the ceiling. All I could see were these doe eyes staring at me. They were Alice's bosses eyes, Bella. She was so goddamn hot.

_What happened to her being a stuck up fashion designer who didn't care about anyone but herself?_

_Hey! If she wants to meet our family and get to know us then maybe she isn't half bad. _

Okay, having an internal conversation with myself is never a good sign. Especially after that dream last night! Hot damn that was sexy.

_I wonder if she's anything like that in real life? Hmm….well, there's a thought isn't there._

I smiled to myself as I got up off my bed and headed to my bathroom to get a quick shower before I headed over to the high school for football practice. It was Saturday and we always had practice at nine a.m. sharp. The girls also had cheerleading practice so Rosalie will be there as well.

Emmett is my assistant head coach, and Jasper is one of my assistant coaches, along with Ryan my roommate. Ryan and I have been best friends since we were in preschool. We freakin' grew up together.

I turned off the shower and stepped out so I could dry off and make sure Ryan was awake. "Yo, Ryan. Get up you lazy ass! Don't make me come in there and beat the ever livin' day lights out of you!" I yelled to him playfully as I pulled the towel around my waist and walked out into my room to open my door and listen in on his.

Which was when I heard the low giggle of a girl. I stopped immediately in my doorway as I heard Ryan whispering to her. Ryan and his bringing random chick's into our apartment. He sleeps with them then never speaks to them again.

_Boy he needs a real girlfriend. But who am I kidding? I haven't had a real girlfriend since Tanya..._

Once I heard more giggling and a squeal I high tailed it back into my room and shut the door. I shook my head while muttering under my breath. "Stupid…..always getting girls….I need to go on a date….dick head doesn't even care about the girls he sleeps with." I kept muttering quietly as I pulled on some jeans and my red war hawks polo that I wore to work. I pulled on my tennis shoes and quickly laced them before I put on my red war hawks coaching hat and walked out of my room to see Ryan had let his girl out and was ready for work himself.

I walked into the kitchen and saw him sitting at the bar with a big smile on his face, I walked passed him while shaking my head as he started to sip on his coffee and I poured me a cup. "What fucker?" He asked me with a smug ass grin on his face.

"I heard that girl in your room this morning. Don't try hidden it douche. What was this ones name? or do you even know?" I asked him as I took a drink of my coffee.

"Ha, ha fucker, very funny. And as a matter of fact her name is Elizabeth _Swan. _Yeah, that's right I'm bangin the sister of the one, the only Isabella Swan. Your sister's new boss. And no it wasn't just a one night thing. She's been here a couple nights in a row. She's my new girl."

After he said that I nearly choked on my coffee. I didn't know Bella had a sister. Or that my best friend since preschool, who cant keep it in his pants with only one girl for more than one night only, actually had a girlfriend.

I smiled widely after I was finally able to breath and looked at my best friend in the whole world.

"Man, I'm happy for you. Just keep this one alright. I bet she's pretty great. How is she? Tell me bout her. What does she look like? Half as good as her sister?" I asked him playfully as he pounded my fist that I held out to him for congratulations.

"Heck man she's amazing Ed. She's tall, tanned perfect skin, long blonde curly hair that's past her shoulder blades, big bright green eyes, big plump red lips and smells like vanilla and strawberries. Mmm, she is gorgeous." He told me lustily while smiling the whole time.

I smiled at him and nodded once as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned up against the kitchen counter behind me. "You seem real happy man. I'm glad you found someone that you feel like is worth holdin on to. I'm behind you one-hundred percent."

"Thanks Ed. I appreciate it. Now what about you man? That hot ass boss your sister has now. I've met Bella man, thought about bangin her when I saw her too, but besides that. She's hot as hell! And I think now is the perfect time to get back out there." Ryan told me while waggling his eyebrows. I just shook my head with a smile.

"Oh trust me, it's crossed my mind. Several times."

I told him truthfully, and with a smile on my face as he smiled in realization at what I had just admitted. He knew how I thought of Bella, of anyone like her, even though I didn't know her personally I still had a viewing over all rich, powerful and famous people, so my thoughts weren't just about her.

I shook my head slightly to get rid of those thoughts.

_I'm going to get to know her better tonight at dinner. Tonight is the night that all those thoughts get brushed from my head. Or I could just stare at her ass or her breasts. Hmm…now there is a good idea. _

I smiled to myself, then pushed off the counter and grabbed my keys off the counter and headed for the door. "Don't be late to practice, fucker! Or I'll make YOU run!" I yelled back to Ryan over my shoulder as I shut the front door.

I decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator, try to work off the instant hard on I received from thinking about Bella's ass, and breasts. If I got to work with a hard on then no one would ever let me live it down…not even the players.

_But then you would make them run extra. _

This is so true. Well this afternoon should be very good, seeing as how I will be able to lay my eyes on Bella again at dinner. I can't wait!

**APOV**

I was sitting at my new desk outside of Bella's office when I heard the yelling. She was talking to an employee who had done something extremely wrong on the terms of how she likes things to be done. And it was done completely different from anything done here in the office. Trust me, it is that bad.

But I didn't think it was so bad to where Bella would have to yell, she's such a sweet person, I never pictured her yelling at someone.

_Well there is a first time for everything._

I wasn't thinking anything of the yelling until I heard glass break. Which was when I was up out of my desk chair and running into Bella's office in a frantic run to see if everything was okay. Which it wasn't.

Bella had a flower arrangement on her desk with the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen. And now the vase was broken on the floor, flowers everywhere, and from what I could see there was some blood on some of the glass shards.

I hesitantly looked up to see Bella bent over holding her hand as the employee she was yelling at, Haiti, was standing at the front of the desk with her hand over her mouth watching as her boss stood bent over at the waist cursing everything and everyone's mom. I stood there momentarily in shock before I fully comprehended what had just happened.

As soon as I snapped out of it I rushed quickly over to Bella and bent down. Careful to make sure nothing happened to my dress.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked in a near frenzy.

She looked up at me and there was pure hate in her eyes as she looked past me and shot daggers at Haiti with her eyes. All at once she calmed herself and stood up straight, with me following slowly behind her. She didn't answer me, she just looked at Haiti with so much hate in her eyes that I didn't think it was possible.

"You have until the end of the day to get all your belongings and get out of my building. Your fired." She told her harshly, the venom clear as day in her voice. She even scared me.

Haiti didn't look surprised at all though, she looked slightly upset, but she didn't say anything. She just turned and walked out. Which was when I turned back to Bella so I could give her my full attention, like the good, suck up of an assistant I am.

_At least you didn't have to beg and grovel for this job. _

"Bella are you alright? Do you need me to take you to the emergency room? I can get some one to clean up this mess while we are gone." I told her seriously as she held her left hand tightly.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Alice. I'll have Mike come in as we are leaving out. Grab your coat. I'll meet you at the elevators." she told me in a meek voice. She looked like she was in a lot of pain so I did as she said so that I wouldn't get yelled at.

I nodded to her slightly then turned around and headed out of her office to grab my white pea coat and head to the elevator.

Not to soon after I stopped in front of the elevators did I see Bella walk around the corner to me with her black pea coat on over her green halter top v neck, it was back-less and it looked like it wrapped around her stomach and had a little tie on the front of it. She was wearing black skinny jeans and her black jimmy choos. She had a few paper towels wrapped around her hand to try and stop the bleeding.

We stepped into the elevator without a word and I pressed the lobby button. My car keys in hand as I fidgeted my weight from one foot to the other. Bella peered over at me from the corner of her eye and smiled crookedly, something that Edward always has a tendency to do.

"What?" I asked all confused as she kept eyeing my nervous form.

She snickered a couple times before answering me. "Welcome to my everyday life Mrs. Whitlock."

Later that afternoon I found myself back in my car with Bella at my side. We had decided to car pool, and she would get her car later. After her incident at work the doctor demanded she go home and take it easy.

She complied after we had to talk her down a bit. We had gone back to the office about an hour ago so she could move meetings and things back and change some stuff. Her hand had to have twenty-three stitches. So, yes, it is that bad. But she just needs to rest for the rest of the day. Which is why we are on our way over to my parents' house early.

Everyone in the family from Edward to Emmett, to Rosalie, to Jasper hang out there twenty-four seven. But mom and dad don't mind. They love having us there. And they will love having Bella there as well.

I remember seeing the way Bella had looked at Edward, and the way he had looked at her, yesterday when she came over to give me the job. They looked like they were eye-fucking each other.

_Hmmm…I wonder…..Bella and Edward would be absolutely perfect for each other. I wonder if they would let me hook them up on a date together. As long as Bella doesn't have a boyfriend that is...at least I don't think that she does. Fingers crossed. _


	3. Dinner

Chapter 3 Dinner

**EPOV**

Football practice had gone real well, the guys did great as always, everyone was on time, including my coaches.

I was able to meet Bella's sister Lizzie, she's pretty nice, not as nice as her sister, but she seems pretty cool. She seems a lot like Ryan though, but that means that he might have just met his match.

I'm really looking forward to seeing Bella when she gets off work at 6, her and Alice will be heading over right after work so I will get to talk to her and get to know her better if Alice and the girls don't hold her hostage the whole time. I am still having a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that I actually want to get to know this woman.

It was about twelve when I got to the house, and to my surprise, Alice's car was in the drive beside Em and Jasper's.

_Isn't she suppose to be at work right now? _I thought to myself as I got out of the Mustang and walked to the house.

I walked into the living room to see Bella sitting on the big white couch playing a game on her phone, she had a brace on her let hand, which worried me a little.

She looked up at me slightly and smiled a little. "Hey sweetheart. How was football practice?" she asked in a mischievous tone while snickering a little.

I smiled slightly as I moved to sit beside her on the couch. Playful thing. She doesn't even know me and she acts like we have known each other our whole lives. "It was good. What are doing here Ms. Fashion?" I asked mockingly. She just scoffed and kept playing her game.

I smiled even wider then reached my hand out to take hers. She looked up at me and back to my left hand with her eyes as I spoke.

"We weren't formally introduced yesterday. I'm Edward Cullen, I'm Alice's brother."

"It's nice to meet you Edward. And I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you probably already know my name."

"Yes, yes I do. I know your sister as well. Yeah, she's dating my roommate, who is also my best friend. She seems nice, I got to talk to her today at the field. I mean she isn't as nice as you seem to be, but she is okay I guess. Not as pretty."

I told her truthfully, which earned me an eye roll and a slight snicker.

"I applaud to your efforts at flirting. And your right about my sister not being as nice as I am. She was always the mean one."

I smiled at her and nudged her with my shoulder.

"I couldn't be that bad of a flirt, could I?"

"No, not really, your actually pretty good at it. If you hadn't have said the 'she's not as pretty as you' then I probably wouldn't have guessed that you were trying to flirt so soon. But it was good until then."

"Oh darn." I said while snapping my fingers. Which made her laugh.

_Man I'm doin good for a guy who has been out of the dating game for a while. _

"Your cute Cullen. Real cute." she said between laughs.

"So, you think I'm cute huh?"

"I meant funny cute. Don't wanna get your ego up to far bub."

"Oh I wont. My ego is right where it needs to be." I told her sincerely as Ali, Rose, Jazz and Em came into the room.

"Hey you two." Ali said as she sat down with Jazz on the love seat and Rose and Em sat beside me.

"Hey." Bella and I said at the same time.

Bella looked around me to see what Rosalie was doing and saw she was drawing something, she leaned back and went back to her phone. Which brought me back to the whole, why weren't they at work?

"Hey Ali, why are you and Bella here? And not at work?" I asked them dumbfounded.

Bella had looked up from her phone when I had started talking, so she was the one to answer me, seeing as how Ali looked really upset, or scared, whichever it was I wasn't sure.

"Well, as you can see-she held her left hand up-I got hurt at work. Don't ask what happened, because I am not entirely sure. I just know that I was yelling at an employee and I was very upset, I saw red, heard glass break, and my hand was in searing pain. When I finally got my bearings I saw that Alice had come in and was at my side saying something, and my flower arrangement was strewn across the floor, glass broken, my hand was bleeding and my employee, Haiti, was standing there with wide eyes. Of course I fired her, then Alice took me to the emergency room and they told me to rest for the rest of the day. They gave me some strong ass medication for pain, so that's why we had to leave early, and that's what happened to my hand."

I was wide eyed and open mouthed like Jazz and Em when she was done.

"She had to have 23 stitches. It was bad." Alice told us as Bella shrugged it off nonchalantly and went back to her falling down game on her iphone.

"Does this happen to you a lot or something? Because you don't seem to care to much for it." Jazz asked her as she kept playing her game.

"Yeah, several times, not usually by employees, but it has happened. I have one hell of a temper so it is a natural reoccurrence."

I was amazed, this didn't faze her, abso-fucking-lutely amazing. This girl is not what I expected, she isn't heartless, she doesn't care about only her self from what I can see, she's nice and funny, and to top it off, really sweet. I like her. Which is something I never saw myself saying about someone like her ever again.

I sat beside her for a while watching her play her game. She was on yellow and it looked like it was getting pretty complicated, to me anyway, she was just breezing right through it though. She was about to finish when her game was interrupted by an incoming phone call.

"Ah, that bitch." She growled as she answered the phone, everyone looked at her in question until they heard what she said into the phone.

"What do you want Lizzie?" she asked annoyed. She lost her game because of the phone call, the annoyance was evident in her voice and on her face.

"No, I'm fine. No… I'll see Monday at the office….yes I'm at Alice's…no you can not take him to the apartment…I don't care if I'm staying in my house…no because I don't want the two of you sexing it up in the apartment that _I _pay for….no more discussion on the subject either….good-bye Lizzie."

She sighed in exasperation as she hung up and saw her lost game. She looked up to all the curious faces that were staring at her in shock.

"What?"

"That was interesting." Alice said while getting up with Rose and pulling Bella up by her good hand and went into the kitchen to sit down and talk to Esme as she cooked.

I watched Bella as she walked away. _Damn what an ass on that girl._

**BPOV**

As we sat at the dinning room talking as Esme cooked dinner I couldn't help but get a little nosey at what Rose was doing, my curious designer girl came out.

"Hey Rose, Whatcha drawin' there?"

"Oh its nothing, just the uniforms for the cheer squad at school. We cant afford to get them made though, unless we decide not to get the exact design that I drew. But I don't wanna do that. So we're stuck with the old one's I guess."

"You mind if I take a look at them?" I asked as Edward walked in the room to great his mother and grab a drink.

"Not at all here." she handed me the notepad and when I saw what I did I felt the breath leave me immediately.

"Wow, Rose. The…these are amazing. I'm floored." I heard Alice, Rose, and Esme gasp. Edward just stood there dumbfounded at the three women.

"You really think they're really that good?" Rose asked in shock.

"Well of course I do," I paused, turning something over in my head before speaking again. "How about this? I'll do them for you? For free."

Roses' eyes widened and her mouth dropped, even Alice was shocked, but she knew once I saw the design that I would say this.

"Your serious? You would do this for me?"

I nodded my head with a smile on my face. "Just give me a number on how many you need, a date on when you need them, names and the sizes that the girls need."

"Oh Bella! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll make a list of the girls and all their sizes and pass it to Alice to give to you!" She squealed got up and hugged me then rushed out of the room to tell Emmett, Alice and Esme following excitedly behind her.

Edward came and sat down next to me after they had gone, he had a smile on his face.

"What's that look for?"

"I don't know what your talking about. But what you just did for Rose, that was really nice of you Bella. I can't believe I'm saying that though." he told me while shaking his head with a smile.

"Why is that? Did you already label me?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"Well, to be honest, not just you. But meeting you, Bella you've changed my mind. I never thought I would ever see the day that I would be sitting with someone as famous as you, yet here I am. And I really like you, Bella. I have never met someone as nice as you before. Which is why I'm going to go out on a limb here with my next question."

I had no idea what to say to that, he wasn't flirting he was telling me the truth I could see it in his eyes, so I just nodded so he'd go on.

He took my good hand in his and leaned in a little closer to me as he spoke. "Bella, would like to go out with me, on a date, tomorrow night?" his words were like sweet honey, so silky and warm as they rolled off his lips.

_And for the second time today, I was floored._

I gazed into those beautiful emerald eyes that had been in my dreams last night and in my head all day today. Edward Cullen was an amazingly gorgeous man, his bronze hair was going every which was atop his wondrous head. His crooked smile did things to me that no one's been able to do since Aaron. This man is sexy as hell and is asking me out on a date. Am I ready?

My mouth opened and closed a couple of times before I finally was able to speak.

"I'd love to." Edward's eyes lit up in excitement. Looks like that answers that question.

"I'll take you out to dinner then. We can get to know each other."

"Sounds great." I whispered as we began leaning in closer to each other. _Oh. My. God! He's going to kiss me! He's going to kiss me! And your going to let him! Oh hell yeah! Please, just a little closer. Wait...are you sure this is what you want? Can you really be ready?_ The ding of a timer pulled us back as Esme's voice broke through the air.

"Dinner's ready!"

Edward gave me that panty dropping smile, I blushed furiously while trying to hold back my smile and failed miserably, as we turned around in our seats as everyone sat down at the table.

_Great. _

**EPOV**

SHE SAID YES! Un-fucking-believable! This beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, sexy as hell girl just said she would go out on a date, _with me! _With the long pause there was after I asked her, I could have sworn she was going to say no to me. But when she smiled I knew what she was going to say.

Now, we're sitting beside each other at the dinner table as we ate dinner with my family. I looked at Bella from the corner of my eye and saw her doing the same. When our eyes met she blushed again and her eyes shot forward to Alice as she squirmed in her seat.

I smiled inwardly as I admired her inconspicuously.

_Molto principessa. {Beautiful princess}_

Bella was a beautiful sight, her hair cascading down her bare back and stopping jut below her shoulder blades to meet her shirt. The neck line was a perfect v, not showing a lot, but showing just enough to make you wonder. She was absolutely beautiful.

She flipped her hair over her left shoulder and I smelt strawberries. Her hair landed on her back behind her shoulder and I had a perfect view of her bare tanned shoulder.

I shifted in my seat then.

Maledicalo. {Damn it} I decided to focus on getting my food and listening to my father say grace. After everyone had their food and drinks and dad said the blessing we all dug in, which is when the light conversation began. Everyone decided to start with poor Bella.

"So Bella," Rose started "is there another half to Miss Fashion?"

"Um, I don't understand the question." She admitted sheepishly. Poor thing, Rose tried to take it easy on her, now its Em's turn.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked loudly, everyone was interested now, I even was, seeing as how she agreed to go on a date with me. Poor Bella blushed at all the sudden attention, and that personal question.

"Um…ah…no, actually I don't." she told everyone nervously, but there was also something in her eyes that I couldn't place. Jazz, Em, and I gaped at her, which made her blush more.

"Huh, guys must really be blind to not have snatched you up yet girl. Away from Rosie here your pretty smoking' ain't she Ed?"

"Yeah, she is." I agreed sheepishly as I saw the look in Rose and Ali's eyes.

"Hmm, so you and Edward are both single? Interesting." Ali threw in inconspicuously. Or so she thought. That little matchmaking pixie was at it again and I knew it immediately.

I wanted to tell them that we are going out tomorrow night but Bella spoke up first.

"Yeah I know Edwards single. I guess that's why he asked me to go out with him to dinner tomorrow night." She told them cheekily.

I felt a slight blush form on my face as everyone became wide eyed and open mouthed at what she said. They were all very shocked, seeing as how they all know my opinions and what happened to me. I smiled at their expressions.

"Didn't see that coming did ya?" I asked everyone at the table and they still didn't say a thing. Which made me and Bella laugh. I put my right hand on her thigh as everyone began joining in. She didn't shy away from my touch, but she did tense a little.

After everything died down and Dinner was finished us guys decided we would clean up while the girls sat in the living room. Alice came to steal Jasper so they could go and get Bella's car, I didn't want her to leave just yet.

"Hey Ali, I can take her."

"You sure Edward?"

"Positive, see you guys later." I told them as I headed to the front room where Bella was waiting, she had already said all her goodbyes, she smiled at me when I got to her. She had her jacket on so I went ahead and pulled mine on and led her out to my car.

"Thanks for taking me to get my car. Really sweet of you." She told me as I got in the car, I smiled at her as she leaned over to kiss my cheek. I looked at her stunned.

She giggled then proceeded to put on her seatbelt. I smiled and did the same. We drove in silence to her building. I already knew where it was seeing how I drive by it like every time I'm in the city.

I parked beside her charger and got out to help her. She smiled and took my hand as she stepped out of my car. I shut the car door as she pulled her keys from her bag and unlocked her car. I stayed behind her as she put her bag in the passenger seat.

She turned around to look at me and a smile lit up her beautiful face. Mia Angelo, molto Bella. I loved seeing this beautiful girl smile at me, it made me feel good.

"Thanks for driving me out here Edward. It was real sweet of you. So, about t tomorrow night. Should I meet you at the restaurant? Or what?" She asked sweetly as she walked toward me. I smiled down at her as she stopped in front of me. An expectant smile on her face.

"I'll come pick you up at your place. Dress pretty, as you always do."

"You charmer you." She giggled as I moved a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, she smiled up at me and pulled her phone out hand handed it to me.

"Here, put your number in so I can give you directions." I took her phone then pulled my droid out so she could put her number in. I put a little surprise in there for her too:

**aa/Edward;)\aa **

Now my name was at the top of her contact list. I smiled as I gave her phone back to her and saw that she had done something similar.

**aa/BellaXD\aa**

My heart picked up its pace when I saw that. I looked at her and saw she was smiling as well. I couldn't help myself when I leaned down, and at the same time she leaned up. Our lips met for a sweet, chaste kiss.

My hands rested on her delicious hips as hers rest on my chest. The electricity running through us was incredible, I'd felt it all day and couldn't think of what it was, but boy is it amazing. And so are her lips.

Her tongue traced my bottom lip which is when I was undone. I opened my mouth eagerly and our tongues met immediately, the sensation was amazing. Our tongues danced rapidly as the other kept fighting for dominance, neither won.

We kissed for several more minutes before we finally broke apart for air. We were both panting, trying to catch our breaths. When I finally was able to breath I looked down into those beautiful brown eyes that were gazing back at me.

I smiled down at her and stroked her cheek lightly, she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch with a slight smile on her face.

"That was,"

"Amazing." I finished for her. She giggled while opening her eyes to look up at me admiringly.

"Exactly. Well, I need to get going, its late and I don't wanna fall asleep behind the wheel. I'll see you tomorrow Edward."

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Be careful." I told her before leaning in for a passionate goodbye kiss.

She pulled away then got into her car, I waited until she was gone before I left, and with a smile on my face too.

_Best dinner ever._


	4. First Date Tragedy

Chapter 4 First Date Tragedy

**EPOV **

I woke up to the sound of pots clanking together in the kitchen. I wasn't to happy about waking up like that. Ryan better hope he's wearing a cup! I pushed up off my bed and walked toward the kitchen in my boxers and no shirt.

I was rubbing my eyes when I walked into the kitchen so imagine my surprise when I open my mouth.

"Ryan! What the hell is wrong with you? You know I hate hearing pots and pans so early in the morning!" I grumbled while opening my eyes as soon as I heard the sweet, all to familiar giggle that flooded the room.

I looked up to see Bella standing at the stove in a sexy strapless zebra stripped shirt, some tight dark wash skinny jeans. And a pair of white stiletto heels. She looked drop dead sexy!

My eyes widened as I walked toward the gorgeous beauty before me and rested my hands on either side of her hips. She smiled up at me as I pushed her up against the counter beside the stove so she didn't get burnt. I smiled widely at her before leaning down for a sweet peck on the lips.

She always tasted like strawberries. I leaned back to look at her beautiful face and saw the smile that looked like it was plastered on there. I couldn't help but smile to.

"Hey gorgeous. What are you doing here?" I asked astounded, and a bit sleepy.

"Well I didn't have anything to do and I tried calling you to see if I could come over and Ryan answered said you were sleeping and told me to come on over and see you. Ryan was leaving when I got here and you were still sleeping and I just didn't want to wake you up so I just started making you breakfast. I hope you like it."

She told me sweetly before kissing my cheek and moving to get to the food. I sniffed it delightfully while putting my arms around her waist from behind and resting my chin on her shoulder as she cooked breakfast. I inhaled the wondrous sent once more before I spoke.

"Mmm, smells good. Whatcha makin?" I asked as she turned something over in the pan several times. I don't cook so much so I wouldn't know what she is doing with whatever it is.

"My breakfast specialty. Egg omelet with a lot of stuff that is a secret." she whispered conspiratorially.

I chuckled while taking a seat at the bar and watched as she assumed her position cooking. I wasn't really watching what she was doing as I was to busy staring at her ass.

Bella is a good looking girl, and boy would I love to explore that gorgeous body. But I think we need to get to know each other a bit better. Which I will be able to do tonight on our date to the Italian village. That restaurant is amazing! I love eating there. Even though I never really have any reason.. But Bella is my new reason.

"Breakfast is served!" she told me all pro chef. I chuckled as she turned around with an exceptional looking omelet and a glass of orange juice. She sat the plate down and turned to grab a cup of coffee and set it down next to the o.j.

"Thank you. Are you not eating?"

"No I ate before I came over. I was actually wondering where we would be dinning this evening so I can find something to wear."

"Well I was thinking about treating you to a nice early dinner at the Italian village and then coming back here to just talk and get to know each other better. Or we could go to your place cause I'm sure Ryan will be here."

She smiled as I took my first bit and hummed happily. "I like the idea. Probably more than you like my cooking."

I shook my head at her "No way. I love your cooking way more!"

She laughed while giving me a big smile. I kept eating and we kept up a nice light conversation and when I was finished Bella had to leave to go check on her friend who was sick. I think she said her name was Angela Cheney.

I told her I would be there to pick her up at six and she was on her way. Now it's time for me to find something to wear.

**-ooOOoo-**

"No Alice, ow!" I said into the phone as I walked into the side of the door. My dear sister was trying to help me find something to wear for my date with Bella which is in less than thirty minutes. I had been trying to find something all evening and still couldn't find anything good enough so I finally just called my sister.

I don't have very many dress clothes so it's hard to find something.

"Well why don't you go ask Ryan if he has something you can wear. He'll let you borrow something. I have to call Bella back. Have fun tonight, good luck. Love you bye."

"Thanks. Love you too bye."

I hung up the phone and headed into the living room to find Ryan looking up at me with a big smile on his face. I gave him a dirty look and threw the shirt I was holding in my hands at him.

"Shut up and help me already man!" I told him irritably as he got up laughing and headed to his room. I followed closely while tightening my belt on my jeans.

"Alright how about a light purple button up. Roll the sleeves up to your elbows and leave the top button undone."

He suggested while handing me the shirt. I nodded wile giving him a quick thanks before going back to my room. I pulled the shirt on and did as he said then looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was its usual messy-ness.

I grabbed my football ring from college and put it on before grabbing some socks and my black dress shoes. I gave myself one last look before going back into the living room to grab the keys to the Volvo.

"So, Ry. How do I look?" I asked as I slipped my silver watch on that Alice got me for Christmas last year. He looked up and smiled widely at me.

"Aw, man your growing up on me!" he said while wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Man quit playin!"

"I'm kidding dude! You look good. She wont be able to keep her hands off you."

"Thanks man. I'll see ya tonight."

"See ya Edward! Be careful man!"

"Always!"

And with that I was out the door and on my way to pick Bella up. She'd given me directions earlier when she was here to her apartment in town. Let's make tonight count Cullen.

**BPOV**

I had been on the phone with Alice for hours as she helped me look for something to wear. I was now down to two dresses when she called back.

"Sorry bout that Bella. Edward was having clothes problems too."

I groaned loudly as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"It's not fair! Guys have it so easy though! They just pull on jeans, or dress pants, a dress shirt, some nice shoes and watch and their done! I have to do my hair, my make-up, find the perfect dress and shoes and then jewelry! God listen to me! I'm a fucking fashion designer and I'm having trouble finding something to wear!"

I nearly yelled to Alice through the phone. It hasn't been this hard to find something to wear since Aaron and I were still together.

"Bella! Calm down! Now, which dress are you in? The purple or the green one?"

"The green one." I said with no real emotion this one didn't look good for a first date.

"Send me a picture." I did as she said and put the phone back to my ear, I can take a picture and stay on the phone at the same time.

"Your right. Not that one. Try the purple one and send me a picture."

I told her ok and set the phone down so I could change into my short purple mid thigh dress with a strapless sweetheart top. I slipped on my ribbon stiletto heels and looked at myself in the mirror. This is the one.

"Alice, it's this one! It's perfect!" I said sounding all excited, I nearly squealed. Alice sure did squeal in excitement. Me and her have become very close since she got her new job working for me.

"Send me a picture!" I quickly held my phone up to the full length mirror and snapped a picture and sent it off to her, before I got the phone to my ear I heard her scream.

"Bella you look hot! If I was a guy I'd totally date you!" we laughed in amusement as I went to my bathroom to finish getting ready. I had twenty five minutes.

"Crap! Alice, I have to finish getting ready! I'll call you and tell you how it went! Thanks for the help! Bye."

She said a quick 'your welcome' and 'go get him' before I hung up. My hair was still perfectly curly in it's half updo that my sister helped me with earlier before she left to go meet with Rose for cheerleading stuff and the progress on the new outfits I was doing for them.

I put on some purple eye shadow, all around my eyes as Lizzie showed me-she always does her eye shadow this way, and I wanted to try it for tonight-when I decided it looked good on the left side I finished it quickly and grabbed my black eye liner.

I put it on the top and on the bottom before putting on my mascara. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled while picking up my crystal swirl spray hair comb and sticking it in my hair on the right side of my hair without messing it up. It was my most prized piece of jewelry, because the crystals were real and I love wearing it, if anything ever happened to it, I have no idea what I would do. Aaron bought me this for our two month anniversary….and we were just friends at the time.

I shook that thought and quickly looked for some suitable jewelry to wear. My main color was purple so I decided to wear my black and silver diamond infinity earrings, my black diamond pendant necklace, my white gold bracelet with black and white diamond zebra stripes, and my white gold ring with a black and white diamond bow on it.

I walked away from my vanity mirror and over to my full length mirror that I have in my master bath. I looked at myself from head to toe before a smile crept its way across my face. I quickly grabbed my phone before taking another picture, making sure that you could see my hair comb and all my jewelry. I then sent it to Alice with a little message.

**Text intercepted from Bella to Alice:**

***So? What do u think bout the finished product?***

***Ahhh! Bella you look fan-tastic! Knock my brother dead gurly!***

***Oh, I will ;)* **

I smiled down at my phone before turning to leave my bathroom and back into my master bedroom. I grabbed my black coach bag and slipped my phone in it before heading down the stairs to my living room. I live on the top floor of the apartment building and have a two story penthouse with and amazing view, living room and upstairs living room, two bedrooms, two baths and an art room.

I stood behind my couch looking out the big glass wall that was in front of me. The entertainment center was black with a big flat screen TV and all my movies and stereo and DVD player. My couch was over stuffed and white with matching love seat and arm chair, there was also a glass coffee table in front of the couch.

There were hardwood floors in the kitchen and the living room. I had pictures on the white walls of the living room, and on the left wall nearest the door there was a big ceiling to floor black bookshelf filled with some of my favorite books, also many magazines, scrapbooks, photo albums, and some souvenirs from around the world.

I sighed while turning around to go into my kitchen. Since I moved in here I redid the whole kitchen, the appliances are stainless steal, there is granite counter top and the bar stools are green, same as the chairs for the round wood dinning room table. The cabinets were dark wood and the walls were a light green.

I sat down at the bar and put my bag down so I could grab my phone to see what time it was, just as I had found my phone there was a knock at my door signaling Edwards arrival. I started getting nervous as I moved closer to the door.

_Calm down Bella. It's not like you haven't been out with guys before. It's just been a long time and not with any that make you feel like Aaron did. _

But there is just something so special about Edward that makes me nervous….when I got to the door I paused momentarily to take a deep breath and opened the door. And what I saw was breath taking.

It was Edward standing there holding a bouquet of white and red roses. I smiled as I looked him up and down. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, black dress shoes, and a purple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first button un done. He was wearing a college football ring and a silver watch. I looked up to see he was staring at me with an awed look on his face, his green eyes twinkling.

I giggled a little at his expression and our matching clothes. He snapped out of his trance and smiled at me while looking into my eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"We match." I whispered as he looked down at our clothes and let out a laugh as well.

"That we do. But you pull the look off better. You look beautiful Bella." he said while handing me the roses and stepping closer to kiss me on the cheek. I smiled at him and took his hand and led him into the apartment.

"Come in and I'll put these in some water." he nodded while closing the door and following me into the kitchen.

"This a nice kitchen. Did it come like this when you bought it?" he asked while sitting down on a stool and watched me as I looked for a vase.

"No actually I re-did the whole thing when I bought it. It actually didn't take but three weeks."

"Wow, did you do it mostly by yourself?"

"Yea, I got help from Lizzie, Aaron and our two friends Mike and Stefan Martinez. Their brothers, and they get annoying sometimes."

He chuckled as I picked a glass flower vase and filled it with enough water and put the beautiful roses in it before putting my nose to them to smell them. I smiled while setting them in the middle of the bar.

"They look beautiful, and they smell even better." I told him with a smile as I stood across from him, he smiled widely at me while taking my hand in his.

"Well I'm glad you like them. I ended up calling Alice again and asking which ones I should buy you. She just seems to know everything. She helped me find something to wear and so did Ryan."

"Alice helped me to. Lizzie helped me at first but got annoyed and told me to sit down so she could do my hair. Then she helped me a little more and told me just to call Alice. You have it easy when it comes to getting dress. This,"

I said while stepping to the side of the bar and pointing at myself.

"Took me four hours." he smiled at me while standing up to put his hands on my hips and lookdown at me.

"Bella, you could of wore skinny jeans and one of those pretty halter tops and you still would look as perfect as you do now. You look beautiful tonight Bella."

He said while bringing my hand up to his lips and leaving a sweet kiss to the back of my hand.

"Thank you. You look really handsome yourself."

"So, we ready to go?" he asked while handing me my purse.

"Of course." I said as he led me to the front door, I locked it behind us as we headed for the elevators in a comfortable silence.

Edward called the elevator and put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to himself. I smiled while leaning into him more than willingly. When the elevator arrived he held the door open for me before stepping on himself and pressing the lobby button.

I leaned up against the back of the of the elevator walls and leaned my head on Edwards shoulder as he rubbed my left side with his hand lightly, it felt good. When the elevator reached the first floor Edward and I stepped out and headed out to the parking garage to his Volvo which was sitting beside my charger.

He opened the door for me and helped me in before going to his side and getting in. he made his way to the Italian village restaurant. I was really excited to go there with him, I really like Edward, I just hope he feels the same.

We sat in comfortable silence as Edward made his way toward the restaurant. I didn't know what I should say, because the silence was starting to bother me, we haven't said a word to each other since we left my apartment.

"So, have you ever been to the Italian village?" I asked him softly, my Italian accent showing itself clear as day. I saw him smile from the corner of my eye before he answered me.

"Yes actually I have. But only once, I had a bad experience, I went with my family. And I ordered the wrong thing, I tried it though, I nearly threw up. But my mom let me eat off her plate because she said she couldn't eat it all."

I laughed, trying to picture his face when he tried whatever it was.

"What was it that you accidentally ordered?" I asked curiously as he pulled into the parking lot. He looked at me after shutting off the car and I had to contain my laughter at the serious look on his face.

"Franco's fried shrimp." he said disgustedly.

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry you had to endure that. I promise I want let you order anything that I know you wont like. I've been here a time or two before, plus I'm Italian so I know what everything on the menu is. Plus I know the owner's." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well thank you. I don't feel like getting sick on our first date." I laughed as he got out and came to open my door for me.

"Thank you." I said as he offered me his hand as I got out. He put his arm back around my waist before leading me into the restaurant. The host was a very familiar face, when he looked up he smiled at me widely.

"Oh, Isabella Swan. Where have you been gorgeous? I haven't seen you in here in too long! Come here and give your brother Demetri a hug!"

"Hey Demi." I said while giving him a tight hug.

"Oh girl listen to that American accent. You break my heart! That beautiful Italian voice is so much prettier than that English one!"

"Oh hush up Demetri! Edward I want you to meet my best friend and Italian heart throb Demetri Volturi. Demi this is my date Edward Cullen."

I introduced them as I held onto Edwards arm. He smiled at Demi and he smiled back before shaking hands. I could see the skepticism and shock in his eyes as he looked Edward up and down.

"It's very nice to meet you Edward. You better take care of this girl! She's very precious to my family and many others."

"I'll take extra care of her. I can assure you that. And it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Yes, well. Enough of the mushy introductions. Let me show you to your table yes?" he asked while grabbing our menu's, his Italian accent is very heavy, he lead us to our table and told us to have a good night before walking off.

"How long has he lived in America?" Edward asked while looking at me curiously.

"Oh he came here when he turned eight teen, he came to go to college, then he left again two years ago when he got out, he's been back for maybe a year now. I've been here ever since I was born that's why my accent isn't as heavy as his. It use to be, I use to start speaking Italian right in the middle of a sentence when I use to talk to people, but now I've somewhat grown out of that. I still do it on occasion but it's not as bad."

He nodded while looking down to see what they had to drink. I looked at their wine selection and decided just to let Edward chose. I began looking at their salads and appetizer's as our waiter sauntered up to us to take our drink order.

As soon as I heard the accent I knew who our waiter was without him telling us his name.

"Felix Volturi." I said while looking up to see my best friends brother standing there smiling at me, we had a thing at one point but it didn't last long, because we just felt more of the friend nature.

I mean Felix was good looking. He was strong, very muscular, with black wavy hair and grey blue eyes, he was 6'5' and a very sweet man. Just not what I wanted in a boyfriend.

"Well it's nice to see you Bella. Would the two of you like to try one of our famous wines? Or would you like a beer, a soda or water?" he asked while looking between me and Edward.

Edward looked up at me with pleading eyes, guess he didn't know how to pronounce the wine names.

"We'll have the Bianco." I told Felix as he smiled at me with a nod.

"Lovely choice. Any appetizer's or salads?" he asked while looking up from his pad.

I gestured for Edward to go ahead.

"Um, we'll have some garlic bread. Bella, you want a salad?" I looked down at the salads and shook my head no.

"Alright. I'll be right out with your appetizer and your drinks." he said while walking back to the kitchen. I looked on to find something to eat. I'm a big fan of Italian food seeing as how that's my heritage.

"What are you having Edward?" I asked while looking up from my menu. He looked up at me and he looked like he was going to die.

"I don't know. I have no idea what half this stuff is. Could you help me?" he asked. I smiled at him sympathetically.

"Well I would recommend getting the ravioli. It's not the chef Boyardee, but it's really good."

"Alright. Thanks. What are you getting?" he asked while setting his menu down and looking at me intently. I mimicked his movements and smiled at him sweetly.

"I was thinking of getting the Chicken Parmigiana. It's my favorite Italian food."

"Really? And what's your favorite American food?" he asked eagerly. And so the questions begin. I sat forward with my elbows on the table and my chin in my hands.

"Definitely I would have to say hamburgers. That was the first American food I have ever tasted."

"Really?" Edward asked me incredulously. I smiled while nodding my head.

"So, what's your favorite food. From any culture."

"Pizza, definitely." I laughed heartily before he dove into his next question Felix came with our drinks and garlic bread. We thanked him and he asked if we were ready to order, we said yes.

"I'll have the Chicken Parmigiana."

"Would you like a salad with that?" I shook my head no and he took my menu while looking to Edward, I couldn't help but notice the way he looked at him though, he looked disgusted.

"I'll have the ravioli. With spaghetti sauce"

"Alright. Will that be all for you?" he asked while taking Edwards menu. We nodded and he went to go put our order in.

"So, is there anything else you want to know about me?" I asked wile reaching for a piece of bread. I so don't care about the don't have garlic on your first date, and apparently neither did Edward.

"I want to know everything. But let's just start with the small things and work our way up shall we?" he asked while taking a bite of his bread. I smiled while nodding my head, I gestured for him to continue, and he didn't hesitate.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue. You?"

"Believe it or not, pink."

"Aw. I think that's very manly." I told him sweetly while taking a sip of my wine.

"Ya, manly. Favorite movie?"

"Mm, this is a hard one. But I have to say Just go with it." he smiled at me widely while nodding his head.

"Good movie. My favorite would have to be Inception."

"Mm, never saw it. It looks good but I never watched it."

"Aw, well our next date your coming to my place and we'll watch it." he said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile either because he said 'our next date'.

"So you do want to see me again?" I asked while eating some more of my bread. He looked up at me with those smoldering eyes and smiled at me crookedly.

"Of course I want to see you again Bella. You're a beautiful, sexy, smart, funny, and nice woman. And I would be a fool to let you go." I smiled as he reached across the table to take my hand.

"Your so good to me Edward. And we practically just met yesterday."

"Well I really like you Bella. And I don't want to lose my opportunity to get to know you."

"I feel the same way." I whispered softly before we jumped back into the question, working our way up higher.

"Favorite TV show?" I asked while eating another piece of garlic bread.

"NCIS. You?"

"Bridezillas." I said with a little laugh, he just smiled.

"Favorite type of music?"

"Ah, there are so many I like. But my overall is definitely pop. Lady Gaga all the way." I said with a proud smile as he looked disgusted and shook his head.

"Okay. Mine would have to be rock."

"Nice choice. Did you grow up here in Chicago?"

"Yes actually I did. Um, I went to college here as well. I was a QB in football, I went all the way to play college ball. But a blown shoulder ruined my career. I would have gone pro. But I'm content and happy with coaching high school kids. I like it a lot. I got this ring the year before I threw my shoulder out. We won the champion ship that year. Proudest day of my life."

He said while holding his hand out so I could look at his ring.

"It must have felt great to win that." I said softly while releasing his hand and looking up at him.

"Oh it was. But that was then. So what about you Miss famous fashion designer?" he asked enthusiastically as I blushed.

"Did you grow up here or what?"

"Actually I lived in Phoenix, Arizona for a little while but moved here in elementary school. My mom and Dad divorced when I was little and so I never met my dad. But my mom always wanted the best for me, I um graduated top of my class in high school and went on to NYU to fashion school. I got an internship my freshman year and transferred over here to the University of Chicago and finished my school year out here in my roots and my internship. And when I got out of college I dove right in to the designing business and instantly came out on top. I wanted something and I went after it until I got what I wanted. And now looking back, I still cant believe how I did it all, in such a short amount of time. I'm the youngest fashion designer in the world. And I still cant believe it."

I told him sincerely, I was honest in every word I said to him. Because every word was true. I never thought I would come out on top like this. But yet I did.

"Wow, the youngest fashion designer in the world huh? Do you ever feel any pressure with that or how does that work?" he asked, truly intrigued. I took a deep breath and leaned forward to answer him.

"I do feel pressure, because people expect more from me, seeing as how I'm so young. They want me to be the best I can be, to do things no one can or has ever done before. They expect greatness. And there are so many people that love my style that don't want me to mess up. And it's hard to be held so high up and not be expected to mess up. It is hard. But I have great employees and friends to help me."

He smiled at me in awe as Felix came out with our dinner.

"Well just call me if you need anything. And enjoy your meal." he said before taking off.

"I wouldn't be able to work under pressure like that. I mean I know I have a lot of pressure when it comes to coaching, but not like that."

"What do you have to deal with?' I asked curiously as I started eating my food.

"Well, the parents put pressure, because they want their kids to be the best out there, and start right away, and I cant do that, I have all these players and I cant start all of them, especially the ones that I know aren't ready. Plus the pressure of wining games, the principle when we don't win, plus the town and parents. And it's also hard because of the players, they are a handful and it's just too hard to get them all settled sometimes. They are very rowdy, and of course teenagers. The cheerleaders practice when we do so that distracts them. It's just a big job."

He said before taking a bite of his food. Wow, he really did have it pretty rough. I wouldn't be able to do something like that, yes my job is hard, and stressful, but in a different way than his is.

We ended up eating in a comfortable silence. I didn't know what else I should say so I just decided to keep my mouth shut. The food was great, I've never had such a great meal here before. And it looked like Edward really enjoyed it himself.

"Did you like it?" he asked as we finished eating. I nodded while putting my glass down.

"It was really good. Did you have a better experience with the food this time?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Yes, I really liked it. Thanks for recommending it." he told me nicely while giving my hand a nice squeeze.

"Do you want any dessert?" he asked as he saw Felix coming our way with the check.

"Um, no I actually have something back at the apartment for us." he looked at me suspiciously but shrugged it off as Felix gave us our check and grabbed our plates.

"Well I hope you guys liked it. Come back and see us." he said nicely before going back to the kitchen. Edward covered the bill, with plenty hesitation from me. After paying the bill we left and headed back to my place.

**-ooOOoo-**

After unlocking the door and leading Edward in I went straight to the kitchen to pull the dessert from the fridge. Edward took a seat at the dinning room table.

"So, what are we having?" he asked as I pulled some bowls from the cabinets, and some whipped cream from the fridge.

"My specialty. I cant tell you yet." I smiled at him deviously before putting the chocolate covered strawberries in the bowls and sprayed some whipped cream on mine before holding it up to him and asking if he wanted any. He shook his head and I put it away and took the bowls over to him.

He saw what it was a smiled a toothy grin. I sat down beside him and gestured for him to try one. He picked one up and bit into to. He looked surprised at what he had just tasted. After putting it back in the bowl he looked up at me in surprise.

"Bella that's amazing. That wasn't like any chocolate I have ever tasted."

"That's because it's my secret recipe. It's even better on marshmallows." I told him truthfully while taking a bit of one with whipped cream on it.

"Well, it's fantastic." he said as we ate the rest of our dessert. He ended up feeding me a few strawberries, and me him. It was cute. And the perfect first date. After I cleaned up the mess from the dessert we had migrated over to the couch.

We were facing each other and Edward was holding my left hand in his. My right arm was bent at the elbow as it laid on the back of the couch, my head in my hand.

"Bella, I had the best night of my life tonight. I've never connected with anyone quite like I have with you. I never really pictured myself falling for anyone famous ever again. But I think I'm changing my mind again."

What he said caught my attention quick. Did he have a problem with fashion designers or something? Because I know I had a problem with football players before I met him. I furrowed my brow while pulling my hand away from him and sitting up straight.

"What do you mean your 'changing' your mind about them. I hope you realize that your on a date with one of those famous people."

He smiled and tried grabbing my hand again but I moved it away and looked at him like I did my employees when they piss me off.

"Look, Bella I don't mean you. I like you, a lot. It's other famous people that I've never liked. And yes maybe at one point before I ever knew you, you might have been in the same category. But not anymore."

That pushed me to far. I was on my feet looking down at him in disgust.

"And what exactly is that category?" I asked angrily. My accent showing its face loud and proud.

"Do we really wanna do this now?"

"Yes! Or did you just want me for your play thing so that you could tell all your friends that you banged a fashion designer who you thought nothing of?"

I nearly yelled in his face, he was up in seconds looking equally mad, welcome to the club buddy.

"No! That's not it! You know what maybe you are like all the other famous people I have met. Self centered, care about no one but yourself. I'd be better off with a real person!" he yelled in my face, I was mortified.

"Excuse me? Hell I'm more real than any football star that you've probably ever met. Maybe even more real than you! What do you think my job is really that easy? That everything is handed to me? Well ya know what? Its not!" I yelled right back at him.

His face turned red and I'm sure mine is to by now.

"Well at least I'm not some self centered ego centric bitch who cares about no one but herself!" he said calmly and menacingly.

That one hurt, I could feel the sting of the water in my eyes threatening to break lose as I stood in front of this horrible man. He looked at me with wide-eyes as if he couldn't believe he just said that.

He reached out toward me getting ready to apologize when I stepped back away from him.

"I may be a fashion designer. I may be famous. But you know what Edward? I am a person. I do have feelings." I told him as the tears started falling.

"Bella I-" I held up my hand to stop him.

"Get out. I never wanna see you again. I don't want to hear from you, don't call me, don't text me, don't come anywhere near me."

He stood there in shock, his eyes wide and hurt and his arm still held out toward me.

"I said get out!" I half yelled while turning to the side to point to the door. He let his hand drop, his head just barely down as he left. As soon as he was out the door I collapsed on the couch, I let the tears go freely and just laid on the couch.

I kicked my heels off and pulled the pillow to my chest, not caring that I was being ridiculous. It was good he got out of my life before something worse happened…..

Who am I kidding? I really liked him, but he was a jerk. I would be a fool to let him get anywhere near me again…and I wont. I meant it when I said I never want to see him again. It felt good to know I dropped him before things got to far out of hand and something worse happened….but why do I feel so horrible about it?

I decided it didn't matter. But that didn't stop the tears. Just as I was about to get off the couch to grab some ice cream I heard my phone chime indicating I had a missed message.

I grabbed my phone with a sniffle and dialed the voicemail before listening.

"Hey Bella, I just got off work and I needed to talk I have had a shitty ass day and it has made me miss you all the more. I needed to talk and as always you are my first choice and I needed to hear your voice. I guess you are probably out so I'll just call back later or you can call me when you get this. I love you B, and I really miss you. I wish you were here right now."

I was crying even harder now. I knew I shouldn't have gone on a date, I should never have went out with Edward. I haven't dated in months and it always ends badly. I hit the redial button and waited for him to pick up, he was the only one who could help me feel better right now.

"Hey B."

"I wish you were here right now." I cried pathetically.

"Bells? Baby what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"No, I went on another date...my first one in months and it ended terribly. I miss you so much and hearing your voice was amazing I just needed to call you."

"Oh baby. I am so sorry, I wish I could be there."

"If you were here I never would have went out in the first place."

"This is true. I'm sorry baby, wanna talk about it?"

"Yes and no." I sniffled with a one small laugh.

"Well we don't have to talk about it until you are ready babe. We can talk about anything else until then." he always knows just what to say.

"Your the best. I love you, and I miss you so much."

"Me too baby. Me too."

"So, tell me about this shitty day you had. Maybe it will make me feel better." He laughed loudly, making me shiver. I have missed that laugh.

"Sure, anything to make you feel better gorgeous." I smiled...maybe I can move past this after all.


	5. Without Cause

Chapter 5 Without Cause

**BPOV**

I have been in my office since 4 this morning. I have been working on the cheerleading uniforms for Rosalie's squad. I had to make a few adjustments to the uniforms she designed but not too much.

But what Rosalie doesn't know is that I am designing them away uniforms for away games. I am also getting them new shoes and everything. She has no clue about any of that so I am sure it will be a surprise.

I have been here trying to keep my mind off of my terrible date last night. I flinched at the thought, it's a Sunday and I am at work trying to keep my mind off of some guy. Ugh I feel so stupid, I have never cried over someone before except for Aaron but that was only because he was in my life since I was a kid.

Why didn't I just go with Aaron? NO! NO! Bella don't think like that, you didn't go because you love him and he loves you so you had to let each other go to pursue our careers.

But even when Aaron left I didn't end up at the office trying to keep my mind off him, I was okay because we knew what was happening was for the best for us both, so why am I upset about Edward? Why am I at the office on a Sunday? Because I don't want to wallow.

But enough about my pitifulness, back to my endless work. I decided that for the away uniforms the skirt will be black at the bottom half and the top half will be blue. The top had long sleeves and it's a full top. The top is black while the sleeves are blue and zigzags on the arms that crossed the chest was white and 'LIONS' written across the chest in a light sparkle silver.

The Home game uniforms are almost the same but not quite. The skirt is the same as the other except its blue with black and silver trim. The top was long sleeved as well and it was a half top that stopped above the belly button. The top was mostly blue with the black and silver as the outlining colors this time and of course 'LIONS' across the chest in silver.

I thought that the designs looked really great, and for another treat I looked for some bows to go in their hair and I found some that matched the uniforms perfectly. It's a sparkly blue, and silver, they will look so adorable.

Thankfully I was able to get shoe sizes and names of all the girls from Lizzie without Rosalie knowing, Lizzie is excited for what I'm doing because the shoes the girls have are really old and falling apart. The sad thing is, is that they have no money in their budget which is why they couldn't afford new uniforms and they haven't been able to get new shoes in forever. But I made sure that I ordered them some extremely good shoes.

Once I was finished ordering all the shoes and bows I pulled all the designs and went to the elevator to head up to Fabric to make sure all the fabrics were here so that I could get started on configuring how much of the fabric will be needed for each uniform.

Let's see here. There are 20 girls and two different uniforms, so that should be, 40? No there are 4 different fabrics that are needed in each 40 uniforms…..oh shit, that's a lot of fabric….well ill call it in tomorrow because there is no way I will get the fabric I need today seeing as how it is a Sunday.

I left a note for Samuel how much fabric I will need and left it on his desk before heading back down a floor to my office to check out all my designs for Halloween costumes.

My best friend Angela decided that this year we would have costumes from either a movie or a TV show. She is going to be the Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland' and I am going to be the Mad Hatter.

I already have everything drawn out for the costumes I just have to get them made. I'm actually quite excited about it because we are going to a big party at the club 'Masquerade' that Angela's husband Ben owns. It's really fun and the parties there are always grand.

I yawned loudly before rubbing my eyes and looking to the clock on my desk. Oh shit!

I'm supposed to meet Angela at 6:30…it's almost six and I haven't changed my clothes or anything yet. SHIT!

I turned my computer off quickly and grabbed all my stuff before running from my office. The elevator came quickly, which I was very thankful for seeing as how it is always slow, and I was down on the lobby floor before I knew it.

Once I was out of the building I made sure I locked up before running to the garage to grab my car. I changed quickly in my car, hoping I'd save some time.

Angela is gonna be pissed if I'm late. Usually when we run in the morning's I am the one who is waiting on her in the park, so when I get there after her she will definitely know that something is up. Not even my own sister knows what is going on and she has been trying to call me like crazy.

But I hit ignore every time because I just don't want to talk about it. Not yet anyways, and Lizzie sure as hell can't make me talk about it so she can just get over it, I will tell her when I am good and ready.

Also, if I tell her now she might show up at his apartment and give him a piece of her mind, and once she was done I'm sure Ryan would do the same, then call his mother and Alice and then he would really get it, and then once Angela knows she will be on him too.

But, that aside Bella. I need to completely just get it out of my mind for the time being, it happened, it's done and I just need to forget him and move on…..if I can.

I pulled into the parking garage just across from the park. I stuck my keys in the pocket of my gym shorts and locked my car before heading across the street to find Angela waiting for me.

She was under the bridge, where we normally met up on our running days. Today might actually get my mind off things, if only today we were going to the gym to work out….hm I might do that actually.

"Hey Ang!" I said with a smile as I walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey babe! Where you been, you usually beat me here not the other way around, what's with that?" she asked with a big grin on her face.

"Sorry, wasn't really paying attention to the time this morning."

She looked a little skeptical but she went with it. Knowing Angela she will hound me about it when we stop at the dinner to see Jerry and Tammy.

They own the little town house dinner that is so out of place in this city but has really great food and service.

"So, how long are we going for this morning?" I asked while stretching out a little bit. Ang followed my lead quickly and looked around the park a little.

Seeing that barely any runners, walkers, or even bikers were out this morning so it was easier for her to judge how long to go for.

"I say at least five laps around the park. Good with you Bell? Then after we run we can drop by and see Jerry and Tam like we usually do."

"Yeah sounds good to me Angie." I said before standing up and leaning back as far as I could to stretch my back out. I ended up doing a back bend just to show off a little bit.

"Quit showing off Swan!" Angela yelled before pushing me over.

"Thanks jerk!" I yelled as I got up to see she was running from me. I shook my head and took off after her, she knows she can't out run me so why the hell even try?

She is not the brightest tool in the tool shed. But I love her all the same anyway. I caught up with her easily and she acted like this surprised her as I passed her and ran at a steady pace and let her catch up so that we could talk.

We haven't seen each other in a while and we need to catch up.

"So how are you and Ben?" I asked as she ran up beside me.

"We are doing fantastic thank you for asking. I had fun visiting both our parents back in Forks. How have you been Bella? I saw that you got a new assistant and also got rid of Heidi, about time with that one I might say."

We both laughed like crazy because she had been begging me to fire her, actually everyone that works for me has been begging me to fire her ever since she got hired. Which I regretted the very next day but yet never got to firing her and I still don't know exactly why it took me this long to do.

"Well yes it did take me quite a while to finally fire her and it served me the use of my right hand because of my anger but it's all good. And yes I did get a new assistant and she is great. Her name is Alice Whitlock and she is a fireball, but she is amazing I love her to death and I swear Angie you will love her too when you meet her."

"That sounds great Bella I can't wait to meet her if you are this excited, I have never seen you so excited about one of your assistants before, I think you will actually be keeping this one."

"Oh I sure as hell hope so."

"Definitely. So did you get everything set for the costumes? Halloween is tomorrow you know."

"Yes Ang, I am all over it. Everything is covered and they should be ready tomorrow before the party."

"Alright good. Which ones did you pick?" she asked curiously.

"For you my dear I chose a really cute Alice costume I designed. And for myself I designed a cute Mad Hatter costume."

"Oh sounds awesome. Are you doing costumes for anyone else?"

"Actually I already made some, ours took a little longer to make so they will be ready tomorrow. But I made Lizzie a flapper dress that is gorgeous. I made Alice and her husband Jasper 'hell cat' uniforms from the show. I made Emmett a gangster costume along with a kind of 1920's rich woman costume I guess you would call it, it's a really fancy flapper dress for Rosalie, and I also made a Lucy and Ricky costume for Esme and Carlisle and lastly I made an authentic phantom of the opera costume for Edward."

I said his name with a lot of malice, it was quite hard to get out but I did. And leave it to Angela to notice this. She looked at me concerned, she doesn't even have to ask all she has to do is give me that look and I will sing like a canary.

"Edward is Alice's cousin and he asked me out I went on a date with him and it was great. He was-is great. But he was a football player, now a coach. He was everything I thought that football players would be, or washed up football players that is. He wrote me off as some stuck up fashionista. And that is not what I am, he made me angry so we fought and things got terrible and well, I don't want to see him again. He said terrible things to me that I don't want to repeat Ang. And I have been trying to avoid Lizzie like crazy since the date because she wants to know everything and wants to know the details,"

"if I tell her she might just go and kill him and I don't want her to do that but then again I want to be the one to do that but I don't at the same time. I have such conflicting feelings, there was such a strong connection when I met him and when we went out on a date. I feel so strongly for him so quickly and it scares me because I feel stronger for him than I ever did for Aaron and I have no idea what this is I am so scared Angie."

I said while stopping in the middle of the track, I have been trying so hard to keep all of that contained and it feels so good to get out. I would have never said all of that if it hadn't of been for Angela, I never would have said all of that to my sister. Aaron, yes I would have said all of that to Aaron but he isn't here.

Angela stopped and looked at me with those kind eyes, no sympathetic look, because she knows I wouldn't ever like that and that I would never do it to her. That's why I like talking to Angela about these things and not Lizzie, because she understands and listens instead of trying to tell me how I am feeling and not listen and help me with it.

"I have been at this office all morning long, since maybe 4 or 3. That's why I was late because I was at the office working myself to death trying to keep my mind off of last night. I just don't know why I am feeling like this so quickly."

"Hey, hey now. For one I don't like that you have been in the office for so long, and two I think what you are feeling is a true attraction, like what you had with Aaron but way stronger and it isn't purely sexual which is a good thing. It means that you really like him Bella and I don't think that you should let what happened take him away from you. I think you just found your shot at true love and I think that you are throwing that away if you don't contact him."

I looked up at my best friend with a watery smile and saw she was smiling at me. I practically jumped toward her and pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let go, she always knows what to say, heck she was there for me when Aaron got that job offer and wanted me to go with him.

Without Angela I really don't know what I would do. I squeezed her tightly in my arms and thanked her repeatedly for her advice. And of course knowing Angela she just kept telling me that it was no problem and that I didn't need to thank her.

"No really Angie. You are always here for me, I couldn't do anything without you."

I told her sincerely as I pulled away so that I could look at that smiling face with tears brimming those pretty brown eyes.

"Yeah say's the woman with the successful clothing line and boutique." she said playfully.

We laughed a little, keeping the tears at bay. She was the greatest friend that I could ever ask for and I am so glad that I have her.

"That aside you know what I mean."

"I know. And it means a lot to hear that Bella, you are the best friend a girl could ever ask for you know."

"Same with you babe."

We hugged once more and then resumed our run. Looks like everything will be ok, I got some good advice today and now I just have to gather up the courage to follow through with it.

This shall be fun.

**Without Cause**

After Angie and I were finished with our run we stopped by her car so that she could grab her phone before we headed to the Diner. We walked in comfortable silence, seeing as how we seemed to have talked everything out earlier.

I actually feel a lot better than I did before I met up with Ang. I smiled and threw my arm around my best friend as we walked into the diner, she smiled at me widely and walked in behind me.

"AH! If it isn't my two favorite girls!" Tammy practically screamed before crushing us both in her small but yet strong arms.

"Hey Tammy!" we both said in unison.

"Oh my goodness it has been a while since I have seen you girls, how have you been?"

"Great, Ben and I just got back from visiting with family and Bella will be coming out with two, yes I said two new lines soon."

I smiled as Ang said this because, I know just how much Tammy loves my clothes, and she always comes to my shows. So I really hope she gets to come to this one.

"Really now? That sounds exciting oh my I can't wait. When are the shows?" she asked eagerly.

"The first one comes out on Wednesday. The other one will come out on Friday. I'm short on models so I'm going to try and find some before the two days. Even if I have to pay all of them double so that some of them will do the show on Friday as well."

"Well it sounds great! Can I have a sneak peek on the names of the lines?" she asked with hope in her eyes. I laughed before Ang and I pull her to the bar.

"The first one coming out is called 'Classic Runway' it's a mix between dressy and casual, you can where it anywhere. Even to school or work or just out with friends."

Her eyes lit up because Tammy always hates not being able to wear dresses more than once because she doesn't get many occasions to wear her fancy clothes.

"I love the sound of that Bella. My word you are a genius. What about the next one?" she asked more eager than before.

"Well seeing as how it is still fall and Christmas will be here soon I made a wonderful line to go perfectly with the changing seasons. It's called 'Fall into Fashion Street'. It has all the potential of fall and winter and great gifts to give for Christmas."

Tammy squealed like a school girl before pulling me into a bone crushing hug and bouncing in her seat. I swear you would think she was a teenager and not in her thirties.

"Oh Bella I can't wait to see this line!" She said while pulling back to smile at me.

"I can't wait to see you sitting in the crowd, in the front row of both events." I said with a smiled while Ang handed her four tickets.

"I can bring someone?" She asked while looking at the tickets astonished, I'd never given her this many tickets before, and they have never been in the front row.

"Yes, whoever you want, I'm sure Jerry won't want to go so bring one of your girlfriends, I'm sure that they will love it."

"Oh, Bella thank you so very much dear. You always make my day whenever you walk through the door of this diner. I only wish Jerry was back from the store to see you girls. But I love you so very much! You're the greatest."

"Thanks Tammy, we love you just as much!" I said as me and Angela both hugged her tightly.

"Sorry to rush out like this Tammy but if I want to get everything I need done today then I won't be showing up for the party tomorrow night. I love you both it was great seeing you and I can't wait until you see the lines."

"Me either. Be careful sweetie and I will see you Wednesday."

"Can't wait, bye Ang see you tomorrow?"

"Bye Bell love you be careful and don't over work yourself!" She yelled as I was going out the door. I waved my arm at her and looked both ways before running across the street and toward where I parked my car.

It's going to be a busy day.

**EPOV**

I've been trying to avoid my family ever since my date with Bella last night…I'm afraid of what they will do to me if and when they find out what happened.

My mother would be especially disappointed because she didn't raise me that way. I can't stand myself, knowing that I said those things to that sweet beautiful angel. And that is exactly what she is, an angel.

And I treated her terribly….it's all because I was angry and I said things in the heat of the moment and I won't forgive myself for that for as long as I live, even if she forgives me. Which she probably won't, but a guy can hope right?

Right...

I walked into the kitchen to find something to drink and instead found my sister sitting at the bar drinking a cup of star bucks.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop pretending to be asleep and come see if Ryan was gone."

She said nonchalantly as she sat her cup down on the counter before looking at me. I sighed heavily and walked over to the fridge to grab some orange juice and listen to my sister, because I know she must have a reason for being here.

"Alright. Give it to me…what's up?" I asked as I poured my drink.

"Well seeing as how you had a date last night, and Bella hasn't called me yet, and you haven't told Ryan anything I'm quite suspicious as to what happened seeing as how the both of you were so excited about last night and after the night is over you say absolutely nothing to anyone."

She looked at me expectantly. I sat my orange juice down and looked at the floor…because I am so ashamed.

"I said something I shouldn't have. And well we both kind of blew up and fought and when I realized what happened I tried to apologize because I didn't mean a word I said…Ally I feel so bad because I hurt her so much and I don't think there is any way I will be able to face her and ask her for her forgiveness that I so very much don't deserve but I want to make things better and if you want to yell at me go ahead. I deserve it."

I didn't look up, I was too afraid to face even my own sister. I feel terrible for what I did and if no one forgives me then they have a right to.

"Edward, you're my brother, I'm not going to yell at you okay. I love you, you get on my nerves and you think you know it all when you don't, but like I said you're my brother. And as my brother I know what stupid things can come out of your mouth, so I don't even have to ask what you said to her to know that you inserted your foot in your mouth more than once I am sure,"

She paused briefly to take a sip of her drink before continuing.

"Look Eddie, I may not know Bella all that well seeing as how I just met her. But I know her well enough that, as long as you are honest then she will forgive you. It may take time but it could happen."

Alice was right, which I hate because she knows she is right, but I think I need to take her advice who knows it could work.

I'm going to fix this.

**Without Cause**

After my talk with my sister yesterday I spent all day figuring out what exactly I could do to make things right. I know Ally said to talk to her, but I don't know I just don't feel as if that is enough. Maybe instead of going at this at an "I want to be with you" way and come at it in an "I want to be a friend and then work into a relationship with you" way and then I may have a better shot.

And of course I made sure to go over this thought with my sister to make sure it was a good idea, and of course she felt it was the best idea I have had since I met Bella. She gave me the biggest hug I think I have ever received from my sister this morning when she came over to drop off my costume for the Halloween party tonight at the club 'Masquerade'.

The club is like one big masquerade ball all the time. And it is beautifully decorated, I have only ever been once but it was pretty great. Everyone in masks, great music, exceptional food and drinks, it's been rated as the best club in the whole state.

The owner of the club throws a huge Halloween party every single year. Can't get through the door without either a ticket, or a V.I.P pass. And luckily my sister got all of us tickets, how she did this I have no clue but my sister is a little miracle worker that one.

I pulled the big black bag from my closet so that I could get ready. Alice had given me strict instructions that I was not to open the bag until it was almost time for her to come to get me. Knowing that as soon as I opened it before then she would know and I would get a beat down, because there is no way I would fight with my baby sister, or hit a girl for that matter.

I hung the bag on the top of my closet door and unzipped it all the way to the bottom and stepped back to see a pair of black pants, a black jacket, and a crisp white button down. I cocked my head to the side in confusion, what the heck am I supposed to be? I pulled the contents out and noticed there was also a cape hanging on the hanger as well, okay this is getting weirder.

I looked into the bottom of the bag to see if there was anything else in there, and of course there was a note and a white half mask. Oh. My. God.

I picked up the note and read my sisters handwriting.

'You'll make a great phantom Eddie.'

I rolled my eyes and threw the note into my trash can and started to get dressed. Once I was fully clad in the outfit I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure that I looked alright before I put on the mask.

I nodded in satisfaction, it may not have looked too good while still in the bag but now that I have it on it looks pretty great. There was a knock at the front door, signaling Ally and Jasper were here and ready to go.

I nodded once more at my appearance before flipping my light off and heading out for the night, eager to see everyone and just have a really great night, all drama and miscommunications aside.

**Without Cause**

**BPOV**

I had just finished getting ready when there was a loud knock on my front door. I yelled for Angela to come in and of course by the time I yelled that she was already up the stairs and in my bedroom.

"You know I knock before I come in. I just don't wait for you to say anything." She laughed as she walked into my room to sit on my bed.

"Yes my love I do know. So how do I look?" I asked as I walked out of my closet and did a little 360 in front of my lovely friend whose jaw dropped as soon as I walked into the room.

"Damn Bells! You look amazing, guys are going to be fawning after you so much more than usual tonight my love."

"Oh pssh. With how amazing you look in your Alice costume I think it is fair game."

"Ha! Bell, I'm not showing as much skin as you are honey." She countered with a daring look on her face just daring me to argue further.

"Oh shut up! Are you driving or should I?" I asked while grabbing my black and god half mask from my dresser.

"You can drive. I got a taxi on my way over so I can't really drive you know?"

"You only did that because you want a ride in my car. And because you are going home with Ben of course."

"Well duh Bell. Get with the program sweetie." We laughed loudly as we walked downstairs so that I could grab my keys and my V.I.P pass.

"Is your sister coming tonight? I didn't see her on the list." Ang asked as we walked to the car.

"No she's staying at the apartment. I have been avoiding her since the date the other night so she is pissed at me and she wont talk to me, and she doesn't want to chance running into me tonight just in case I decide to ignore her. And I would, she has been doing nothing but hassle me about it. So why should I talk to her if that is all she wants to talk about?" I explained as we got into the car.

"I understand that. But she is your sister Bella, she just cares about you and wants to make sure you are okay. You need to talk to her soon, promise me you will?"

I looked at my best friend to see those pleading big brown eyes. Why am I such a sucker for those eyes? I huffed loudly and nodded my head in consent. She squealed happily and gave me an awkward hug across the console.

"Alright, alright I get it. Now don't get my master piece wrinkled, I worked hard on that!"

"Ok, ok sheesh." She said through laughter before putting her seatbelt on.

Tonight is going to be a fun night.

**Without Cause**

After about an hour at the club, I am so ready to leave. I always have fun at Ben's Halloween parties, but for some reason I'm just not having the best night ever and it is really killing me. Maybe if Alice and her family were here I would be having some fun.

I was sat at the bar drinking a witch's cauldron. Not listening to really anyone or anything around me except for the music blaring loudly through the speakers. They always have a great selection of music for Halloween, and its always loud, and a lot of it is creepy but it's great.

I was about to order another drink when someone put their hands over my eyes. Instead of getting extremely pissed and yelling at the person I stopped myself and looked at reason, either it is Angela or Alice. It couldn't be a guy because the hands are too small and too soft.

"Guess who!" the person yelled from behind me. That totally gave it away, she should have just kept her mouth shut and let me guess instead of giving it away.

"Alice sweetie you gave it away when you spoke."

"Oh, my bad. I need to work on that." She said loudly, laughing as she released my eyes and let me turn round to see my adorable friend in a white half mask and a wonderfully form fitting authentic hell cats uniform that I designed myself.

"Wow Ally! That looks so much better than I thought it would you look amazing!" I said loudly so that she would hear me.

"Why thank you Miss Swan. I had it designed by the best fashion designer in the whole entire world. She is the best!" She said breathily and in an inconspicuous way.

"Why thank you dear I try my best." I said in a grateful voice.

We laughed loudly at each other, Ally wiped away tears from under her mask and I coughed a few times to clear my throat as the bartender brought me a new drink, to which I took gratefully.

I raised the little black cauldron to him and he winked, knowing I was charge free.

"So how long have you been here Bell?" Alice asked as she got a new drink order for her party.

"About an hour. And I'm ready to leave, which for me is shocking because I love Ben's Halloween parties."

"Really? Wow, so you come every year since you know the owner?"

"Yep. I use to come here on a regular basis but that was a few years ago."

"Aw, why don't you come very much anymore? If you don't mind my asking that is."

"It's ok. I use to come here with my boyfriend Aaron. Him and Ben were best friends, and so we came all the time to hang out with him and his girlfriend who is also my best friend. But um, he got a big time job offer all the way across the country, I decided to stay here and well there are a lot of things I don't do anymore since he left."

"Oh Bella. I am sorry, it must be hard being here."

"Not really, I just don't think it is a lot of fun to be here without someone you care about or without friends. I came with Angela, but she went to find Ben so I could see him and say hey but they haven't come around so I don't know where they could be."

"Aw well that sucks. Well hey why don't you come over and hang out with us? We are all over at a table in the back away from most of the noise. If you want to come that is."

I looked at her to see there was hope in her eyes that I would come with her. I smiled a crocked smile and nodded my head. She smiled immediately and grabbed my hand to drag me over to the table with her. One of the waiter's followed us with all of their drinks over to the table.

"Guys look who I found!" Alice squealed as we came up on the table. Everyone was talking, laughing and drinking merrily. And when I saw their costumes I was so very proud because the costumes look better than I thought they would.

The first person I saw was Jasper, he looked identical to Alice in his male Hell cats cheerleading uniform and a blue half mask. He looked so adorable, but I am sure he is hating it.

Next I looked a Esme and Carlisle, Esme was wearing a simple white half mask with an authentic Lucy costume from 'I Love Lucy' and Carlisle was wearing a simple black mask with his black suit that Ricky Ricardo wore.

And of course Emmett was the one costume I had made that I couldn't help but laugh at. He was wearing the grey pants and vest I made, with the black button down and white tie. He was wearing a black fedora and black and white dress shoes that looked like they were from the 20's or something like that. He was such the old timey gangster tonight. He was wearing a full faced Zorro mask that looked absolutely amazing on him as well.

Beside him was the beautiful Rosalie with the black and pink show girls costume from the 20's. She looked beautiful with her hair curled and pulled back slightly. Her mask matched her outfit perfectly.

I saw Edward at the corner of my eye. But didn't look at him, I knew what he was wearing, he was wearing a phantom of the opera costume. That one was hard for me to make, but I did it for Alice not him.

"Hey everybody it's nice to see all of you." I said as Alice and Jasper sat back down in the booth, leaving enough room for me to scoot in myself.

"Bella it's great to see you. You look so amazing!" Esme gushed from across me.

"Thank you so much. And I love how all of your costumes turned out. I told Alice that I was shocked at how amazing they all really look. And you all look fantastic."

I got many 'thank you's' and 'you too's'. The waiter gave out the drinks and was about to ask if I wanted one but saw that I had one and walked away.

"So Bella I hear you have a new fall line coming out soon." Rosalie started, looking at me from her place beside Emmett.

"Oh really and who exactly did you hear this from?" I asked suspiciously while propping my head on my hand.

"A little birdy named Alice told me." She said with a smile as Alice shrunk back into her seat slightly, an innocent smile on her face.

"Well that little birdy is quite correct but she ruined my surprise of handing out passes to get in."

Rosalie and Esme's eyes got as big as plates when the words left my mouth. They were shocked beyond belief and boy was it pretty funny to see.

"You mean, we are going to one of your fashion shows?" Esme asked, slightly out of breath. I smiled and looked at her.

"Not just one. But all of them after this one, the passes I am going to give Alice to relay to you are V.I.P passes, they allow you in to every fashion show that I hold. The passes permit you and two guests. No more than that though, and if you don't have the pass with you at the door of every event you wont be permitted in and there is nothing I can do about that because that is security rules not mine."

Rosalie and Esme looked like they wanted to scream at this news. Their lovers looked at them with smiles to match theirs, happy to see such joy on their faces at this news.

"Oh my goodness Bella thank you so very much!" they both said at the same time. I smiled widely at them while sitting back in my seat.

"You are very welcome. Did you think I was going to have Alice there working them with me without any of you there to see it? I would never do such a thing." I said before sipping on my drink.

"Oh my gosh this is going to be amazing!" Rosalie squealed before her, Alice, and Esme dove into details and what they should wear. Things of that nature, I smiled widely just watching their interaction.

It made my day to see this kind of reaction, I have had a pretty rough couple of days and well maybe it will get better. I was about to jump into their conversation when my phone vibrated from inside my boot.

I sat my drink down on the table and saw that I had 1 unread message. Not looking at who it was just in case it was possibly my sister I opened it and was shocked stiff at what I read.

**Text intercepted from Edward to Bella:**

***I'm sorry I was such an ass the other night on our date. I know I was wrong about everything, I should have stopped talking, I never meant to say the things I did. And I really truly apologize for my actions. I hope that you can forgive me, and give me a chance to be your friend and then maybe one day work up to a real relationship. I'd like to take things slow first, not push things and jump the gun. Please, forgive me Bella.***

I looked up from my phone to see him looking at me with those beautiful green eyes. Pleading with me to give him this chance, saying nothing with words but with pure passion and hope in his eyes.

I smiled and looked down at my phone to type him back.

**Text intercepted from Bella to Edward: **

***Without Cause.***

Edward looked down at his phone and after reading his head snapped up to look at me. A smile plastered across his face, and I couldn't help but to smile back at him. I knew things would start to get better, but I never expected this.

Things might just work out, now I don't want to leave so soon.

* * *

**hey guys, long time no see! I know this has taken me forever but I promise I will try try try try try my hardest to never let this story go so long before I update it again. I promise I am not abandoning any of my stories, it's just hard to write sometimes. but I am going to try my hardest here. **


	6. Love Spelled Backwards is Love

Chapter 6 Love Spelled Backwards is Love

**BPOV**

**Tuesday, November 1, 2013**

"That is so not funny!" I said while trying to hide my laughter, as if he couldn't tell.

"You know it is Bella so stop acting like it isn't or I will come through this phone I swear to God."

That's when we both started laughing up a storm just like old times. I am supposed to be working but I ended up taking an hour long break to talk on the phone with Aaron.

"You know if I didn't own my own business then I would tell you that you are gonna get me fired."

"Yeah well the problem with that is you are your own boss so shut the hell up."

This sent me into another fit of giggles, we have been going back and forth like this for almost half an hour now and I must say it is the distraction that I have needed all day.

"You have really made my day with this call Aaron, I miss you a lot more than usual lately and it's great to get to hear your voice."

"I know the feeling Bells. Maybe I can take a vacation soon and fly in to see you for a few weeks, yeah?"

"That sounds amazing but do you really think you could get that kind of time off?"

I asked hopefully after hearing the promise in his voice, when Aaron says something or promises something he always I mean _always _follows through with it.

"They owe me is all I'm gonna say."

"Why are you so damn cryptic all the time?" I asked in amusement.

"Makes things interesting don't you think?"

I chuckled with a slight shake of my head, he makes my life a rollercoaster ride I swear he does. A fun rollercoaster ride, but it's still a rollercoaster no less.

"So, what are you wearing?" he asked seductively, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Any other time that would work but I'm at work hot shot."

"Dammit, can't you like take an hour long break and run home ya know?"

"It's like you're still here I swear." I muttered.

"You know you love me."

"Well of course I love you but my goodness you are so damn horny."

"Uh yeah I am. I haven't gotten any from you in how many years?"

"I'm sure you have had plenty of women throwing themselves at you Aaron."

The mere thought of another woman being with him made me cringe. I know we have been apart for about three years now but I still love him like crazy and I hate the thought of anyone else being with him but me.

"I never said that they weren't but they aren't you."

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks before the words ever left his mouth, always saying sweet shit like that.

"Cheese ball."

"So what if I am a cheese ball? I got the love of the most beautiful girl ever why would I need anyone else dammit?"

"Well aren't you just so romantic?"

"Hey, if I do recall it was my amazing charm that got you to agree to a date."

"Yeah and it had nothing to do with the fact that we have known each other our whole lives and I think you are by far one of THE hottest guys I have ever seen."

"Exactly."

We both laughed some more, snarking a little at each other through laughs as we always do when we get like this. And then, the moment ended and we were both a little upset once again.

"I really wish we could continue this but I have to get going, plane is leaving soon."

"Okay, be careful on your business trip Aaron. I love and miss you."

"I love and miss you too Bells. I'll talk to you when I can."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

And with that we were miles apart once again. Aaron and I have been apart for three years and after knowing him and being with him my whole life it's really hard to be away from him. I never stopped loving him, and he never stopped loving me but a long distance relationship was never in the cards so, we had to go our separate ways.

Did we see other people after we broke up and split ways? Yeah, of course. But it was never the same and I do believe that is why I never really gave Edward the chance he deserved, or any guy. I am always waiting for Aaron to come back, and I know he is doing the same thing.

Why we do this to ourselves I have no idea.

I sighed heavily before scooting up to my desk and re-opening my computer to try and get some semblance of work finished before the big runway show tomorrow. I am so nervous, which is something that never happens before a runway, because I am short three models and it is just too short notice to call anyone in to do the job. And then there is Friday, I need four models. This week just can't get any worse.

_Knock knock. _

"Come in."

"Miss- I mean Bella." She corrected once I gave her my look. She knows better alright.

"Yes Alice?"

"You have a delivery." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah? I didn't order anything," I said, trailing off as I stood.

"Well it isn't that kind of order anyway, I'll just have them bring it in."

I nodded as she opened the door wider and stepped back out to talk to the delivery man. I looked on confused, what on earth could have come-

Oh

My

Gosh.

My eyes widened as three delivery men walked in with a whole assortment of things. One had the biggest bouquet of red roses I have ever seen-and in the middle of it there was a series of white roses that formed a heart-the other held a candy bouquet and a lollipop bouquet, and the third one held a giant, colorfully wrapped dress box and two jewelry boxes on top of it. I was floored.

"Where would you like all of this Miss Swan?" the first one asked with a smile.

"Oh, um just set it all on the table there. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. Have a nice day ma'am."

"You too." I managed to get out right as they were leaving.

My smile was wide and my eyes burned with tears, Alice was smiling widely from my office door. She looked almost as excited as I did.

"Looks like someone has one hell of a secret admirer. Who do you think all this is from?" she asked softly as she walked closer to the table as I did.

"Let's find out, there is bound to be a card somewhere." I said quietly as I smelled the roses.

Yeah, I already know who sent all this. That sneaky bastard.

"Here's a card." Alice said while holding out a small card that she took off the candy arrangement.

I took it from her and smiled as I saw his perfect handwriting on the front. Yep, that gave him away alright. I rolled my eyes and opened the little card and read it aloud so Alice knew what it said as well.

"To my beautiful Bella, sweets for my sweet," we both giggled, cheese ball "congrats on your upcoming fashion shows. I am so proud of everything you have accomplished. Love, your secret admirer."

I rolled my eyes, as if I didn't know who he was. What a dork.

"Ooooooh. Bella that is so sweet! Open the rest of the gifts!" Alice said excitedly.

I giggled as I walked over to the arm chair so I could open the boxes. Out of the corner of my eye I could see people purposefully walking by the open office door so they could get a peek at what their boss just received.

I took one of the small boxes from the top and saw that it looked to be a necklace box, oh dear lord he spent too much again!

I opened it and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Alice asked excitedly while rushing over to see its contents, she gasped as well with her hand over her heart.

Inside was a beautiful half heart with a little diamond and the word 'love' spelled on one side of the heart. It was simple and beautiful, like all the things he buys me. I smiled widely as Alice gushed about how beautiful it was.

Glad that I didn't wear any jewelry today I took the necklace from the box and clasped it around my neck.

"Aw, it looks great Bella! Open the next one, this one looks like a bracelet. Oh! And it has a card too!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm, I'm glad I chose her for my new assistant because she is so much fun to have around.

I took the jewelry box from her and just as she said there was another little card sitting atop it under a pink bow. I smiled as I opened the card, the front of the envelope on this one said "Mia Bella". I opened it and again read aloud as I did the first time.

"I know this is late, but don't be upset. I wasn't home at the time of your birthday and it didn't come until a week later when I returned. To this I was pissed, but now is as good a time as any. Once I saw it, I thought of you as I always do. I love you with all my heart and I hope this will prove, I'm coming back just for you. Happy late birthday. With all my love, Aaron."

Alice gasped, not expecting this. But I did, I knew all this was from him. He always sends me stuff when I come out with a new line. And I can almost guess at what is in the big box, a new dress to wear for tomorrow night.

"That's so sweet. Aaron, that's your ex you told me about right?" Alice asked with a light in her eye.

"Yeah it is."

"The same Aaron you just got off the phone with? The one you had been talking to four almost two hours."

"How did you know?" I asked with a shocked smile.

"You were laughing up a storm Bella I am surprised that the whole floor didn't hear you."

I blushed scarlet and set to opening the box instead of embarrassing myself more than I already had.

"Oh wow." We both gasped as I opened it to find the most beautiful bracelet.

It was a love themed Pandora bracelet, I have always wanted a Pandora but I have never found one that I truly liked. My heart swelled, he is always thinking about me. Even when he isn't here. God I love that boy so much.

"Looks like someone still loves you."

"Yeah." I said softly, smiling to myself.

"OMG! YOU LOVE HIM BACK!" Alice almost yelled, jumping up and down as I slipped my new favorite bracelet on.

"Hush Alice…"

"Oh Bella, that is so sweet!" she gushed before squishing me in a bone crushing hug.

"Alice, can't….breath."

"Sorry, sorry." She rushed while letting me go, smoothing out my grey off shoulder knit sweater.

"It's fine honey."

She gave me a sheepish smile and I returned it genuinely, easily putting her at ease and turned to the last box that I am sure will blow me away.

"I can't wait to see what this one is, does he always do stuff like this? Even though he lives somewhere else?"

Alice asked curiously as I picked the box up in my hands gingerly as if it would break any second. There was another card under the ribbon that was wrapped around the box.

"Always. He never misses a beat when it is time for a new line to come out. He always sends me a dress to wear to the event." I said with a smile as I took the card addressed 'my love' carefully and opened it.

"Just thought I would get a beautiful dress to a beautiful girl. I hope you can wear this to the show, wish I could be there to see just how amazing it will look on you. Love with all my heart."

Alice gushed as I read the sweet card, all these are going in my drawer at home along with all the others he has sent me.

I set quick work to the wrapping paper, ripping it off like it were Christmas. When I get gifts like this from the man I love, whom I don't see often at all, it does feel like Christmas.

Once the paper was off the box I carefully lifted the top off to reveal the most beautiful cream colored dress I have ever seen. The sleeves were long, the dress was short, it was chiffon, and the top half of the dress had a fuzzy feel to it that I loved.

"Oh my gosh! That is so beautiful! A guy bought you that?" she asked incredibly.

"Yeah, shocking isn't it? But he knows what I like and he isn't ashamed to walk into a woman's clothing store and buy me anything he thinks that I will like."

"That is so sweet!" Alice said happily while hugging me around the shoulders, sending an even bigger smile to my face.

"It is though isn't it?"

"Well, I need to get back to work, and so do you ma'am."

I laughed lightly, because she was right, I laid the dress back into the box gently and set it on the table with all my other gifts.

"You are very right, but first I'm gonna make a quick phone call to a very sweet guy."

"Okay, okay. Just don't be too long."

She said with a wink as she walked out of the office, shutting the door behind her as she went. _Oh that girl._ I thought with a roll of my eyes. Knowing he was already on his flight I decided to call him anyway and leave a message for him to hear when he touches down again.

"This is Aaron leave a message and I will get back to you. Especially if Bella is calling, I'll call you instantly babe."

I had to laugh, he has had that same damn voicemail recording since we were kids growing up and no matter how much I begged him to change it he just wouldn't do it.

"Hey cheese ball. How many times do I have to tell you to change that damn voicemail? Anyway, I didn't call to harass you about that this time. I know you are already on your flight but I had to call and thank you. Because you see I just received the sweetest assortment of gifts and I had to call and thank you for them. I love the jewelry, the dress is beautiful, the flowers are extraordinary and the candy looks phenomenal. I love you so much and I really wish you were here so I could kiss the hell out of you for a better thank you. But this will have to do. I'll see you when I can babe. Be careful on your trip. Muah."

And with that I hung up the phone and set back to the work I had been diverting all morning long.

"Bella," Alice's voice rang through the phone.

"Yes?" I asked while putting my finger on the button.

"The people from the event sight are here to see you."

"Alright, send them on in."

"Will do."

I sighed heavily while rubbing my face with my hand before sitting back in my chair. This is going to be a long day, so much to do for tomorrow and I have a feeling that I will be doing a lot of running around…..why did I put two fashion shows in the same week?

And why in the hell did I schedule two new line releases at once? Have I gone mentally insane without my knowledge? This is like Designer suicide as far as fashion designers go…..

Ugh, let's just hope I can get through this with as little bumps in the road as possible.

Tomorrow is the first show…..I need an Aspirin.

****Love Spelled Backwards****

"Hey Bell. We really need to head out for the night, you need the rest, and I need the rest. Let's go, you can't over work yourself like this and expect to be on top of things tomorrow."

I sighed for the millionth time today, something I hate doing with a burning passion. Without a word I shut down my computer and grabbed all my stuff before walking out with Alice.

"You look exhausted. Are you always like this?" Alice asked as we got into the elevator.

"Nope. But considering I signed my death certificate when I decided to release two lines in the same week then I am surprised I haven't dropped sooner."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

I looked at her with an incredulous look because really? She has got to be kidding me if she doesn't think it is that bad right now.

"Really? Because how I see it I am short on models for both showings and I have no idea what to do about that. And the worst part is that for the next show that we only have half a day to prepare for we have to take all decorations down, transfer more clothes, AND we have to put up the new décor for the next showing. It cannot be done! That is why designers don't do stuff like this! GAH! This was such a rookie move!" I said while banging my head on the elevator wall in exasperation.

"Bella! Calm down, I think you just need a girl's night. How about you come out with me for a quick drink before we turn in for the night?"

I contemplated it, I don't usually go out on weeknights but Alice is right, I need at least one drink to calm my nerves before I turn in for the night.

"Sure, I'll meet you at _Masquerade _then?"

She squealed delightfully as we stepped out of the elevator and headed out of the building, locking the doors behind us.

"See you there!" she yelled before jumping into her car and speeding off.

I just shook my head after her as I got all my stuff in the trunk. That girl acts like she is on a daily sugar high that never slows. But she truly is a blessing in disguise and I need her.

* * *

"See Bells! I told you that you needed this!" Alice said with a smile as she held her fruity drink up for me to clink my glass with hers.

"Thanks Alice, you were right as always." I said while clinking our glasses together and taking a big sip of my scotch.

Yeah, I know, hard drink for a girl like me. But I really don't give a damn because it does the trick.

"There are some really hot guys here tonight Bells." Alice whispered with a suggestive wiggle of her brow.

I rolled my eyes, not even dignifying that with a response as I sat back and sipped my drink with wandering eyes. I was looking over at the bar when something caught my eye, something very familiar. I looked again but didn't see his face, hell now I'm seeing this. I shook my head softly and turned back to see Alice was looking at me curiously.

"I thought I saw-never mind." I said with a smile and shake of my head. I was being silly, I just miss him a lot and I am so stressed over this week that I am bound to start seeing things I guess.

Instead of hound me about it Alice just changed the subject and got us laughing and talking as we sipped on our drinks slowly, drawing out the night as we both knew how much we need it. And I must admit, it was nice having a girl's night with Alice, maybe we can make it an annual thing and get Rose, Ang, and even my sister together. That would be awesome, we will need to talk about that once this week is over. I thought with a smile as I watched Alice talk with her hands.

**AaPOV**

Damn! That was close!

I thought for sure that she had seen me, but as soon as her eyes locked on me and kept going I knew she hadn't noticed. That is until she paused, that's when I swung around to face Darren real quick before she saw my face.

I sighed heavily when I peeked over my shoulder to see she was talking to her friend again, as if she had never seen me. Darren was snickering at me as he cleaned some of the glasses, I just glared at him and sipped at my beer.

To say I was shocked as all hell to see her come in tonight was an understatement because I was most definitely not expecting it at all. She never comes in on the weeknights so I thought it would be safe to come into the bar to get a drink after my flight landed.

I knew she would be at the office working hard for tomorrow so I didn't disturb her with a call after receiving her voicemail. But since she is here and not the office I wish I had called, just to hear her voice.

I'm screwed if she catches me, I am supposed to be surprising her tomorrow at the show.

"Close call there man." Darren said while setting another cold one in front of me. I tipped it up at him in thanks as I took a swig.

"Damn right it was. I didn't know she was gonna be here or I would have just grabbed a beer at the hotel restaurant."

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked to see her walk in too. And not to be makin a pass or anything at your girl. But she looks pretty smoking tonight man." He said with an approving smile as his eyes swept over to where she was sitting.

I smiled because I don't blame him for looking, she is easily the most beautiful woman on this planet and she does look drop dead gorgeous in that outfit. I decided to chance it and turned around on the stool to get a better look. I was leaned up on the bar with my back and my right arm while still holding onto my beer.

She was a vision of pure perfection as she sat in the booth, her legs crossed and a beautiful smile playing on her lips. She was drinking scotch as I knew she would, one of her favorite drinks. I use to make them for her all the time. I couldn't stop the smile from forming when I looked her up and down.

Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun with tendrils falling around her face beautifully, she was wearing a grey off-shoulder knit sweater, a tan looking tank under it, light cream skinny jeans that hugged her legs deliciously, and to top it off she was wearing those cream colored boots she loved oh so much. She looked gorgeous with light make-up and a bright smile on those gorgeous plump pink lips.

I looked lower to see she was wearing the necklace I sent her, it looked great, and then she lifted her drink to her mouth and over her sweater I saw the bracelet. This brought a smile to my face, she really did love the gifts I had sent her. Good.

"Hey man, I gotta get out of here before she sees me. I'll be seeing you around man!" I said while slapping a few bills onto the bar for him, I'm charge free 'cause Ben says so but I thought Dare deserved it.

"Thanks man! See ya."

"Wait, send a drink over to her for me will you? Tell her it's from a lonely heart throb."

He laughed loudly, knowing the joke instantly.

"Man, your gonna give yourself away." He scolded while making the drink, I sat back down and watched, maybe he is right and maybe he isn't.

"Dude she is so stressed over the show tomorrow I bet you she will be mulling about it all night and all day tomorrow trying to figure out what the hell you mean."

He smiled and shook his head, coming from behind the bar to stand beside me with the drink in hand. He looked at me and smirked, shaking his head before he started toward her.

"Hope you're right." He muttered causing me to chuckle as I watched.

He went over and sat the drink down, she looked at him confused and I imagined her asking who it was from since she didn't order a drink. And then I could practically hear the bastard say the words with a smirk on his face and in his voice.

"From a lonely heart throb Baby girl. You girls have a great night now." And then he would wink and walk back. _Douche bag. _

I shook my head at him as he returned, a giant smile on his features as she looked around for a moment perplexed before looking back to her friend that looked like she was satisfied with what just happened. Thinking she had a secret admirer I am sure, before I left I saw her look down at the new drink in her hand and smile my smile.

Soon enough baby girl, soon enough.

****Is Love****

**Wednesday, November 2, 2013**

**Release Date of 'Classic Glamour'**

"Would you like to tell me why you changed the name of the line?" Alice asked curiously as I hit my head repeatedly on my desk.

"I didn't like the first one I chose!" I groaned exhaustedly, we have one hour before we had to report to the Hotel and I am still short two models, I am going to scream.

"Bella stop hitting your head you are going to make a mark." I groaned and did as she said but left my forehead sitting on the table.

"ALICE!" I whined pathetically, not wanting to look up at all.

"What am I going to do?" I asked helplessly. The show starts at seven sharp, it's five and we need to get there to oversee and make sure things are correct and running smoothly before we start and I need two more models!

"I actually have an idea that may work." My head shot up instantly, giving me a rushing head ache in the process of course.

"Give it to me." I said eagerly, I will do anything at this point.

"They have absolutely no experience at all but I think it may work. Rosalie and Lizzie are both very beautiful and they definitely know how to wear clothes."

A smile slowly crept onto my face because it was a great idea and I know that they can do it, why the hell didn't we think of this sooner.

"Call Rose tell her to meet us at the hotel ASAP and I will call Lizzie."

"Perfect, wait are you and Lizzie even on speaking terms now?" she asked as if it were an afterthought, she looked nervous now.

"Of course we are, sisters don't stay mad at one another for long." I said with a smile and a wink as I dialed her number.

Satisfied Alice left the office to go and call Rose.

"Hey Bells, shouldn't you be getting ready for the big show tonight? I am so excited to see this line."

"I need your help Liz."

"What's up?" she asked, instantly serious.

"I know this is a big favor but I am short two models and I am out of time. I was wondering if maybe you would come and-"

"Say no more, I will be there in fifteen."

"OH thank you, thank you. I owe you big!" I said while squealing slightly. She just chuckled.

"Anything for you sis. And as to the payment, just make those uniforms smoking and we can call it even."

"Already done."

"See you there."

"Bye."

Once I hung up I felt like I could finally breathe for the first time in days. With that heavy weight lifted off my chest I instantly went into action, I grabbed my jacket and through it on as I headed for the door.

"Ready?" I asked as Alice stood from her desk.

"Of course, Rose was so shocked Emmett had to assure me she will be there in ten minutes."

"Good." I said through laughter, I expected that kind of reaction from her of course. They were all still mystified that they knew me.

"Are the boys coming?" I asked as we stepped into the elevator once more.

"Of course, Jazz is Emmett's plus one since Rose won't be needing her ticket and Edward is Carlisle and Esme's plus one."

"Sweet." I said satisfied as I took my phone out to look at a few things as we waited to reach the bottom floor.

"You Bella in all the time I have known you and seeing you on TV, and in magazines I have never seen you so dressed down as you are now. And in flat shoes? I'm shocked really I am."

I couldn't stop myself from assessing my appearance because I honestly didn't think it was that casual, yeah I wasn't wearing heels but I would be tonight. I just felt like UGG's is all, plus I have to get dressed up tonight why dress up now? I always dress like this on the day of a show.

I shrugged and went back to my phone.

"I always dress like this on release dates." I said as if it were no big deal.

"It's a good look for you."

I couldn't help but smile at her words as we stepped off the elevator and headed for my car, we decided to ride together so Jasper dropped her off this morning instead of her driving herself.

"You have your dress right?" I asked as we got into the car.

"Yep, and you?"

"Of course."

"Perfect, let's do this shall we?"

I didn't have to say a word, I just smiled and sped off toward the Hotel that would be holding the two fashion shows for this week.

****Love Spelled Backwards****

Things have been wild since Alice and I arrived at the Hotel, people were running around like crazy trying to get everyone ready and I was about to have a heart attack when I saw what the make-up artist did to one of my models.

I have never screamed so much in my entire life. I screamed at her incompetence and demanded she take it all off and do it again and actually make her look like a person and not an alien. And then I threatened to fire all of them if they did that to any of the other models.

To say everyone was afraid of me after that is a clear understatement. Even Alice was treading lightly around me, my throat hurt from yelling, my head was pounding from stress and anxiety, and my eyes were killing me.

If one more thing messes up before seven rolls around I swear I will kill someone or rip my hair out, whichever one comes first of course.

"Bella, sis, you gotta breath." Lizzie tried to soothe me as she did her hair, she wasn't going to let anyone else touch her hair unless I were to do it but my hands are shaking too much to even attempt it.

"She is right Bella, just take deep breaths everything is going to be fine." Alice said from the chair beside Liz, she is currently doing Rosalie's make-up.

She refused to let my make-up artists touch her after seeing the train wreck, I don't blame her. Lizzie would be next, Alice does a really great job. Rosalie's hair was already done as I told her just to leave her curls the way they were as they are natural.

"I know, I know. I'm gonna go get dressed and then I will touch up your hair Rose."

"Okay!" They all said in unison as I scurried off to the dressing room with the dress Aaron sent me and a pair of plain nude heels.

Once I was dressed and satisfied with my appearance I headed back to the girls who welcomed me with wolf whistles and cat calls.

"Damn Bella, that man sure knows what to buy you." Rose said appreciatively.

"Why thank you."

"Come here beautiful and I will put a little make-up on you." Lizzie said while motioning me over. I had eye make-up on so I don't know what she would be adding. But as I thought this I saw her pull the lipstick from her bag.

I smiled as she began applying the blood red shade to my lips, more whistles sounded from the girls and passersby. I just rolled my eyes and rubbed my lips together once she was done then fluffed my hair in the mirror as the curls fell all over my shoulders and around my face.

Once satisfied I thanked my sister then traded off with Alice so I could to Rosalie's hair and she could do Lizzie's make-up. We were both finished in less than five minutes and shooed them off to wardrobe so they could get dressed.

"Alright you little pixie, now it's your turn. Go get dressed.'" I said while shooing her away to the dressing room.

It was almost time to start, and now that I am alone-kinda-I have the chance to actually take it all in. I love what I do and I always love coming out with a new line, it is a thrilling experience and it always makes me happy to see my clothes being worn by top notch models.

"Five minutes till show time!" One of my other assistants yelled as he walked through making sure those who needed to be ready first were dressed and ready to go.

The butterflies started fluttering just as I knew they would right as Alice walked up behind me looking as cute as ever in her two toned halter dress and cute oxford heels.

I nodded my approval at her appearance and she smiled brightly at me in return.

"Ready for this?" she asked while looping her arm in mine, it was comforting.

"Surprisingly, yes. I am." I whispered truthfully.

Because in all honesty I always freak out when it comes to my fashion shows but when it comes down to it I am always ready. I want people to see my clothes and I always love their reaction, whether good or bad….but it's usually good.

"Good."

"Almost time Miss Swan, do you want to go ahead and get out there?" Thomas asked while coming to stand in front of me, his ear piece in his ear and clip board in hand.

"Sounds good to me Thomas." I gave Alice's arm a squeeze then released her and followed Thomas.

"Alright sweetheart, go sell It." he said with a smile and handed me a microphone as I headed out to the runway to see so many people.

"Hi there, I would just like to welcome you all to the release of my new line called 'Classic Glamour' now this was a hard label for me to name because I made it for several different reasons. The first is so it could be casual wear but also dressy enough so if you went out you would still look great. And ladies we all know important that is don't we?" I asked rhetorically, emitting laughs from everyone in the crowd.

"Anyway this line is a mix of casual dress with a little bit of classic chic. I give you 'Classic Glamour'!"

I said proudly before turning and going back behind the curtain as cheers and applause rang through the hall and the first song began to play as the first model-my sister who was scared shitless but plastered a smile on her face-stepped onto the runway.

"Bella that was great! Everyone is at your will whenever you talk, that was amazing." I laughed at Alice's words, I knew what she was talking about. When I spoke people listened.

"It's all about how you present yourself lovely."

****Is Love****

"That was amazing! Bella those clothes are so gorgeous I can't wait until they go out I have my sights set on quite a few outfits."

"Thanks Esme I am glad you enjoyed it and I am sure you will be saying the same thing on Friday. And, speaking of which I was wondering if you girls would fill in again?" I asked hopefully while giving Rose and Liz my best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course we will Bell, I speak for the both of us when I say that was fun."

"I agree, anytime you need us we will be there."

"Thanks guys that means a lot."

I had tried telling them all to go home after the show was over, and that they didn't need to help pack up the clothes but they all said they wanted to help so they stayed behind with me.

"This was my favorite!" Alice squealed while holding up the peach and black dress.

The girls began gushing over it as the guys rolled their eyes and continued putting the clothes into bags as I boxed the shoes with a smile. It was a successful night, and I got a lot of love on my dress.

"Does anybody around here know where I can find Miss Isabella Swan?" A familiar voice boomed from behind me making me freeze in place.

"Um, hi can I ask who you are and what you need from Miss Swan?" Alice asked professionally from behind me.

"Oh where are my manners? I'm Aaron LAveen." I spun around with tears in my eyes.

"Aaron?" I asked in disbelief as he stood there in all his glory, smiling at me with that bright smile and those sparkling blue eyes that were almost purple.

The previous night came flooding back to me at this moment. "From a lonely heart throb." He was there, he was the one to send me the drink, why in the world did I not know that then?

"You know that dress looks a lot better on you than I thought it would Bells." He said with a wink.

I couldn't hold back any longer so I ran over to him and jumped into his awaiting arms. He spun me around in a circle, kissing my cheek and whispering his love for me so no one else could hear him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked once he set me down, keeping his arms firm around my waist and his smile never looked brighter.

"Well first I wanted to surprise you, which is why I didn't mention it on the phone yesterday and why I didn't just bring you the drink myself last night. Plus I really wasn't expecting you to be there so you really threw me off guard there."

I laughed because I could definitely picture that.

"So you were the 'lonely heart throb' that sent Bella the drink?" Alice asked, reminding me of everyone's presence.

"Sure was. It was a joke of ours in college, all our friends called me that after Bella called me out. Something I really don't wanna talk about right now." He said abashedly.

I couldn't help it when a few tears slipped down my cheeks, only to be caught by Aaron's thumbs as they brushed my cheeks to wipe them away.

"I missed you so much." I whispered emotionally, not even caring that everyone was watching our display.

"Me too babe, me too. But you know what?"

"What?" he smiled his award winning smile that I love so much and have missed greatly.

"We won't have to miss each other anymore."

My brows furrowed in confusion at his words and my head cocked to the side, I could see everyone looking at our exchange curiously as well from the corner of my eye.

"Well you see I have really been missing home and they just so happened to open a new firm here and needed volunteers to move from California to Chicago. I was the first one to sign up."

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean you-you're telling me that you are going to be moving back? For good?" I asked excitedly, a smile widening across my features and lighting me up with joy.

"Right on the nose baby girl. I'm home for good."

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled excitedly before jumping back into his arms, he held onto my tight and kissed my hair repeatedly. I looked over his shoulder to see Alice, Rose, Esme, and my sister mouthing for me to kiss him. I rolled my eyes at them and pulled back to look into his eyes, he looked like the same old Aaron I grew up and fell in love with.

"I love you." He whispered thickly, trying to hold back the emotion in front of others. I just smiled widely.

"I love you too."

I pulled him to me by the back of his hair and crashed my lips to his in a passionate kiss that was well over due. The girls cheered happily as we kissed long and hard, my arms around his neck and his wound tightly around my waist and leaning me back slightly.

This day couldn't be any more perfect.

* * *

**So there you have it! Aaron is back and he is here to take his girl! Yes I know it was very unexpected BUT I did mention Aaron in a previous chapter, it wasn't much it was more like a passing thought but that was the point. Aaron is going to be a HUGE plot twist to this story, he helps to put everything in place so don't claw my eyes out yet, it is still Edward/Bella pairing but we just have to get there first. Leave me some love lovelies and I will try try try my hardest to get another chapter up but you know how it is, very very hard to write especially when you have other stories that seem to come more naturally than others. sucks I know, well hope you enjoyed this!**


	7. Old Flames

Chapter 7 Old Flames

**AaPOV**

**Thursday, November 3, 2013**

"Baby."

I waited…no response.

"Baby." I shook her slightly and got an annoyed moan in response. That's a start.

"Bella, when do you need to get to the hotel?" I asked while putting my hand on her bare back.

"Twelve." She groaned while burying her head in the pillow.

"Well baby you might want to get up then." I said sweetly while leaving kisses on her bare shoulder.

"Ugh, go back to sleep."

"You know I can't baby. Come on Bell, get up."

"No." she whined cutely, making me love her even more than before. If that was even possible.

"No huh?"

"Mmm."

Right as I was about to get up and find a glass of water I got an idea. With a smile I straddled her back and began to rub her back like I used to every morning.

"Not fair." She moaned cutely as I kneaded her shoulders.

"You know I don't play fair doll face." She giggled at her nickname, one of many.

"I love you."

"And you know that I love you baby. But you gotta get up." I whispered in her ear as I rubbed her shoulders.

"I know."

"Then why haven't you yet?" I asked playfully while nipping at her ear.

"It's kinda hard with you on top of me." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Oh, right." We laughed heartily as I rolled off her and into the bed with a smile.

She rolled onto her side to look at me with a sleepy smile on her face that made my insides churn. Man I sound like a chic, but who could blame me? I've been away from her for too damn long and being with her makes me the happiest man alive.

"Are you coming to help?" she asked while rubbing my arm with her soft little hand.

"Of course, it will be a little later though because I have to stop by the office for a minute to meet my new secretary and go through some stuff. We don't start work for a few weeks while they are still doing some work on the building and all."

"You don't have a woman secretary do you?" she asked worriedly.

"No baby, it's a guy, a gay guy." I assured her, we have always had a no woman secretary rule for me and no male secretary rule for her. Territorial thing you know?

"Sounds good to me. It's going to be crazy today." She groaned while cuddling up close to me.

I smiled and put my arm around her small warm body to pull her closer to me for she could never be close enough. She smiled at me and leaned in to kiss my lips once chastely, but I wasn't letting that happen so I pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss.

"Mmm, Aaron don't start you already kept me up enough last night." She whined with a cute smile while pushing me away slightly.

"Well I didn't hear you complaining." I challenged while pulling her flush against me, making her giggle.

"Why would I have? It's been a while."

"Indeed." I said while kissing up and down her neck, making her head fall back in pleasure as I held her tight.

"You really surprised the hell out of me when you showed up at the show." She whispered as I flipped her over onto her back.

"I figured you would be surprised. That's what I was hoping for." I said with a smile as I hovered over her.

"It was the perfect surprise. And I loved my gifts by the way especially that drink." She said with a wink as I began kissing her neck again and rubbing up against her, making her moan.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I whispered while caressing her soft skin.

"Aaron, I have to get ready and so do you." She moaned, not making a move to stop me.

"Just a few more minutes, come on I haven't gotten to have morning sex with you in five years baby."

"I know but-oh god." She gasped as I pushed inside her without warning.

"You wanna protest now?" I asked in a smart-eleck manner as I began pushing in and out at a slow pace, making her moan for me.

"Shut up before I change my mind." She moaned breathlessly.

I smiled widely as I picked up the pace, at this moment everything was perfect.

**~~~~~~~Old Flames~~~~~~~~**

**EPOV**

I didn't want to be here.

I never wanted to see her again.

Did I have a choice? _No. _

Do I want to cut her from my life forever? _No. _

Does it matter what I want when my sister is in charge? _Yeah right. _

I may not want to be here but that didn't diminish the fact that I am. In the very place that I knew she would be, the same place that I had to find out the hard way that her ex-boyfriend is coming back into her life.

Life really sucks.

I'm falling for a girl I cannot have, and should not have. But yet I pine after her anyway, why do I do this to myself?

Before I could answer my own question she walked into the ball room. She looked amazing, she was smiling bright with her head held high. She was wearing a long black skirt with a slit all the way to her thigh, black heels, and a white and black stripped top.

Her hair was on top of her head in a perfect bun and she walked with so much confidence, as she has since I met her. I turned away, unable to look at her any longer. She was too beautiful and I didn't deserve her, I blew my chance and now she is free to be with another.

It's like I drove her right back into his arms. This isn't fair.

Life isn't fair.

**BPOV**

I was riding on a high after the amazing morning with Aaron, it's been a while since we have had morning sex….let alone any sex. And the best part was, I was only two minutes late getting to the hotel after three rounds.

Nothing was going to bring me down today, not after having Aaron come back into my life. I was walking on cloud 9.

"Bella!" I turned to see Alice waving excitedly while running up to me. I was surprised she could run at all due to the tall heels she was wearing.

"Hey, slow down would you?" I said with a slight laugh as I surveyed my hair brained assistant.

"Sorry, but I have some bad news."

"Oh not bad news." I groaned while pinching the bridge of my nose. I detest bad news.

"Yeah, well the decorations aren't here yet and the company told me they wouldn't be here for a few more days."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, making everything in the hall stop all at once.

"Bella, calm down we'll figure something out." Alice tried reasoning as my sister walked up with Rosalie by her side.

"This is not good, we cannot find decorations to match at such short notice. I knew I shouldn't have put the shows so close together this is going to be a disaster and I am going to be a laughing stock if this does not go smoothly. Please tell me that something is going right."

I ranted angrily, pacing slightly as I spoke.

"Well, all the chairs have been switched out and are being set up as we speak and the drapes have been changed out and the projections have been changed along with the playlist."

"Good so far, what about lighting, models and my clothes are they here and accounted for?"

"Lighting is perfect…" is all she said.

I growled before turning and heading for the back where all the clothes were to check and make sure everything was accounted for and read the model list.

"Bella, chill everything will work out." I stopped in my tracks, trying to breathe before I blew up.

"Chill, is not in my vocabulary." I gritted through my teeth without turning around.

I kept walking, trying to breathe through my nose as I headed for the back and just wanting this nightmare to end.

**AaPOV**

I walked through the ball room doors and looked around to try and find Bells, but to no avail. There were people everywhere though, some fixing the drapes, working on the sound system, and putting white satin ribbons around the chairs and tying them into bows in the back.

"Lizzie!" I yelled once I spotted Bells sister. She stopped what she was doing and motioned me over.

"Hey, you are late." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I had to be at the office and it went a little long. Where's Bella?" I asked while looking around once more, still not spotting her.

"She's in the back freaking out."

"You need to go calm your woman. She is under way too much pressure." Alice, I think her name was, said while walking up beside us.

"She okay?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, just too much stress. A lot is going wrong. She really needs you right now though. Take her out to lunch and get her out of here before she goes insane. We will take care of this."

Lizzie soothed my nervousness instantly, I nodded instantly agreeing with her-knowing I couldn't argue with her-and headed toward the back where I knew I would find my girl.

As I was heading for the back I could feel someone staring at the back of my head and turned my head to see it was one of the guys from last night. He was on the other side of the runway across from me, and once he saw I had caught him he looked away instantly and went back to tying the bows.

I shook my head that was weird, I gotta ask Bella who exactly that guy is.

"WHY ISN'T EVERYTHING HERE YET?!"

"NO THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE AND I DON'T CARE WHAT HE SAID, HE IS NOT IN CHARGE SO IF YOU VALUE YOUR JOB THEN I SUGGEST THAT YOU GET EVERYTHING HERE! AND FAST!"

Speaking of Bella.

I turned the corner to see a small girl running in the other direction to fulfill Bella's request-no demand-and watched as she fumed. She was trying to control her anger, I could see it even though I couldn't see her face. She was so gorgeous when she was upset.

"Hey gorgeous." I breathed soothingly as I watched her from my spot leaned up against the doorway.

She whirled around with a slight smile and a red tint to her cheeks. Beautiful.

"Well you finally got here. How did it go?" she asked while walking over to me.

"Good, sorry it took a little longer than expected."

"It's fine." She whispered while putting her arms around my neck.

"You are coming with me I hope you know that." I whispered into her ear as I hugged her close.

"What? No, Aaron I have to stay and get-"

I cut her off by crushing my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Effectively shutting her up and getting her mind of it.

"No, you do not. Lizzie and your assistant will take care of everything. You and I are going to lunch and then we are going back to the house to change and fuck before everyone comes over to the apartment for the afternoon."

"But-"

"No buts." I said while throwing her over my shoulder.

"AARON! PUT ME DOWN!" She squealed as I began walking through the room with a big smile on my face. Thanking god he was wearing a long skirt.

"Bye Bells, bye Aaron. Have fun." Lizzie called with a smile as we passed by, everyone gawking as I went by.

"Later!" I yelled back as we left the hotel. It's going to be a great day.

**~~~~~~~Old Flames~~~~~~~~**

"God this is so good. I almost forgot how good the food here was."

"Have you really not come here since I left?" I asked incredulously as we ate across from one another at our favorite bistro.

"No, I haven't gone to a lot of places since you have been gone."

"Yeah I would have done the same I guess." I agreed with a smile as we finished our food.

I'm eager to get her back home and get those clothes off her and have my way as many times as I can before everyone comes over. And she has not been helping my need by giving me those sexy looks and running her foot up my leg every few minutes.

"Ready to go?" I asked eagerly after I paid the bill.

She smiled beautifully at me before standing up and taking my hand in hers. No words needed. I followed her eagerly, I would always follow her eagerly.

~~~~~~~~**Old Flames**~~~~~~~~

**BPOV**

After spending the whole afternoon with Aaron we were lounging on the couch in comfortable clothes as we waited for everyone to show up.

"You know we won't even know when they walk in because if they all come together Lizzie will just walk right in." Aaron murmured against the skin of my neck as we laid on the couch together.

"Mmm, you know that is a given." I agreed with closed eyes as I laid my head back on his chest as he raked his hand through my hair.

"Duh, it is me we are talking about here!" My dear, sweet, and obnoxiously loud sister chimed as she walked through the house and into the living room with everyone else trailing behind her.

"Ugh." Aaron groaned while burying his face in my hair.

"Hey guys." I greeted with a smile as all of my new friends piled into the spacious living room and sat down somewhere.

"Bella, this place is amazing!" Emmett said with a smile as he and Rosalie sat on the chaise near the fire place.

"Thanks. I pride myself with my home." I said as I pulled Aaron up in a sitting position with me. He wasn't too happy about that but he will just have to get over it for now, we are not going to be rude while we have guests. I'll make it up to him later.

I shivered slightly as I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Are you still cold?" Aaron asked in disbelief as he put his arms around me and hugged me into his side.

"Yes, why do you think I put the cardigan on? I was fine until you turned the damn air on. It's freaking November Aaron why the hell do you have to have the air on?!" I was not happy. The heat was on earlier so I put on some shorts and a tank top.

"Dude, Aaron it is pretty freezing in here."

"Yeah and you are both wearing shorts and a tank top!" Aaron exclaimed exasperated.

"Because it was hot in here earlier!"

"Oh my god do you want me to turn the heat back on?"

"That would be nice!" Liz, Alice, Rose, and I chorused all at once.

He rolled his eyes before jumping up off the couch and heading for the thermostat. Muttering obscenities the whole way.

"Love you!" I yelled to him sweetly. Trying to lighten him up.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too." He yelled back exasperatedly.

"You know Bella, I have seen you dressed down before a show but I have never seen you this dressed down before." Alice commented as Aaron came back into the room with my favorite woolen blanket.

"Yeah, I dress like this at home when no one but Aaron and family can see me." I said with a chuckle as he covered us both up.

"Thank you love." I whispered, kissing his cheek sweetly.

"Mmm, anything for you." He replied with a smile as he watched me from the corner of his eye.

"How long have you two known each other?" Rosalie asked with a dazed smile as she watched us.

"Hell, we were in like what? Elementary school wasn't it?" I nodded my head in agreement because that sounded right.

"Yeah because that was when we moved here."

"Oh yeah, damn you were so cute."

"Shut up Aaron." I laughed and swatted at his arm.

"You guys are so cute it makes me sick." Lizzie fake gagged as she laid her head on Ryan's shoulder.

"You'll get over it." I whispered as I cuddled into the blanket and Aaron.

"Alice, you know for as long as I have known you-and I know it hasn't been that long-I have never seen you as dressed down as you are right now. Or you Rosalie." I noted as I finally looked at my two new girlfriends for the first time since they got here.

"Yeah well when I got home from the hotel I didn't feel like wearing heels anymore and so I decided to just change completely."

"That's how I am, I change one article of clothing and then I change everything else too."

I think every woman does that though not just fashion designers and their assistants.

"So how did it go?"

"Nope, you are not worrying yourself anymore tonight Bells. We took care of it and everything will be okay. So just sit back, relax and enjoy the night." Lizzie said quickly diverting my attention from the upcoming show tomorrow night.

"You know I can't help myself Liz."

"I know Bells, but it will be okay. We are here to distract you."

I smiled, she's right. I'd be nothing without my sister, boyfriend, and friends. Tomorrow is going to be hectic but I have Alice to help, along with the girls, and now I have Aaron by my side. Having him there with me always helps to keep me calm, plus I love just knowing that he is there for me.


End file.
